


Heartbeat

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cutesy, F/M, Gen, Not much to tag really, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 39,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: In this story, Alastor starts having strange feelings he doesn't recognize. These feelings apparently become stronger when he's around the spunky princess of hell, Charlie, who is also his business partner in managing her hotel, The Hazbin Hotel. Since these feelings are new, the discovery of their reasoning excited him, his curiosity lulling him forward to discover the true meaning of it all.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm very new to this so thank you for reading and if you're my tumblr follows, welcome. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy my fanfic. (The first ones quite short but they get longer by time, I first typed all of it on tumblr)

Charlie was alone, relaxing in her room. Reading papers and signing them. You know, usual hotel owner stuff. She was enjoying her time when suddenly, a knock came at her door followed by a very familiar voice. Alastor: "OH CHARLIE!". She sat right up from her seat, very surprised over the fact that, out of all people, he'd be the least likely to knocking on her room door. As the knocking continued, she got up from her seat and answered.

There she found the tall, red demon standing patiently in front of her. Charlie: "Oh, hi Al, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" It was hard for her to sound sincere but it seems he took it. Alastor: "Well, I wanted to ask something of you, my dear". Ask her something? Now what could that be? If it was hotel business then that would make sense. Charlie: "Oh, ok well, why don't you come in then?". She moved aside to let him in which he swiftly accepted, quickly entering in as he sneakily peaked around her room. Charlie closed the door and looked towards him now relising how nervous she was, she was slightly regretting this decision. 

Charlie: "So, what is it you wanted to ask?". Now, this was quite the strange situation for Charlie, she'd never thought in her life would the radio demon, not only be in her hotel, but in her own room. Especially since he's been acting quite strange lately.More strange then usual. Things like, calling her sweet nicknames, standing awfully close to her, touching her, like her hair, her hands and her face, she's even caught him staring at her. So standing alone, in a room with him, was very stressful but, if it was about the hotel, she couldn't pass it up. 

Alastor: "Well I wanted to ask if you can close your eyes?". She looked at him confused, hiding her nervousness and fear. He looked at her with a soft but terrifying gaze with his award winning smile to add. This made her heart pound harder, especially since she noticed he walked a little bit closer to her. Charlie: "Wh-why?". She stuttered but kept her composure. Alastor walks a bit more closer not wavering his gaze. Alastor: "I want to test something". He walked even closer till they were face to face. Her sweating became obvious at this point as her heart beat harder and butterflies started building up in her stomach. He then bent down right to her ear and whispered. Alastor: "you don't have to be afraid".


	2. Chapter 2

This made Charlie's mind and heart snap. It was definitely too much. Without thinking, she opened the door behind her and ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the stairs but stopped as Alastor popped out of nowhere, waving at her while leaning against the stairs handle. She decided to run the other way, going down halls after halls. But every hall she went down, either met with a dead end, with Alastors shadow puppets blocking her or him himself blocking her. 

Honestly, she didn't know what he was trying to do but she wasn't going to find out. As she ran down the last hall, she found it was another dead end. She decided to enter one of the rooms nearby. It was a bedroom for a capable guest but it wasn't the perfect place to be. The only other way she could go was the window. She wasn't fond of the idea but it was either that or be killed or even worse. She opened the window and even though hesitant at first she jumped out. Instantly regretting everything in her life as she looked down. She was too far up to jump so her only choice was to climb down. 

With every step, she took it slow and steady. Her limbs would shake but she kept herself stable. As she reached halfway, she became exhausted but did not give up. She kept going down and down. She was so close but it was still too high to risk a jump. But while she was distracted her foot slipped but she held on. She got her footing back and once she thought she was fine, she continued. But that didn't last long, she slipped again but couldn't save herself in time and fell. Her entire life started flashing before her eyes, tears welled. Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion. Charlie: "This can't be happening, I can't die now, I still need to-"


	3. Chapter 3

Everything stopped, the wind that blew through her hair while falling stood still, the feeling of doom was gone from her stomach. All she knew was, she was being held in someone's arms. ??: "Well well well, you certainly know how to make an entrance, don't you, my dear". That familiar voice was back and closer then before. She opened her eyes to see she was in the arms, of Alastor? Shocked silence was first, then realisation, then fear and anxiety. She failed to escape him and now, she was in his arms. 

Alastor: "but I have to say, where you that desperate to escape me you risked death?, Ha Ha Ha, you are most certainly something to behold princess, especially since you are being hold". He turned to walk towards the entrance of the hotel, Charlie was baffled by this entire situation and it took her a second to set her mind straight and realise if they walked inside with her in his arms, everyone would be inside would see. Angel will be all excited and teasy about it, Vaggie will be boiling mad, Nifty would jump in excitement, running around us asking millions of questions a second and husker will... Keep drinking. But no matter what she didn't want this to continue.

Charlie: u-um, Al can you, put me down please? I'm fine now so...". Alastor hesitated to act but agreed. Alastor: "of course my dear, as long as you don't run away again". Charlie was mentally and physically too tired to run from him. She was completely at his mercy now. He placed her down gently until she was able to walk. She looked away nervous and a bit embarrassed. Charlie: "Thank you Al, but I still don't understand what you wanted with me". She might regret it but she just wanted this over. Alastor: "Ah, yes I almost forgot, the thing I wanted to ask you". Charlie now wished she never brang it up if she knew he forgot. Alastor: "well I want you to close your eyes". 

Charlie: "but why?". Alastor: "I have something to give you". She surprised again, Alastor has been full of so many surprises today. She did as he said and closed her eyes. She wanted to hold out her hands to receive a gift but... He gently grabbed her chin, slightly rasing it, leaned and passionately kissed her, right on her lips. Her eyes shot wide open. Her entire face becoming redder then his suit. She grabbed his suit trying to break free but to no avail. This entire event exhausted her out. It was like he planned it too. Her heart raced so fast she felt it could bring her to life. In this situation, she had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

After ten seconds of the unexpected passionate kiss. He finally stopped and let go. His mischevious smile came back as he saw her face. The adorable face as red as a tomato. She turned away from him, holding her embarrassed face, contemplating everything that just happened. What an incredibly hilarious and entertaining day it was. Entering the princesses room, making her shake with fear and anxiety, scaring her so far she ran, chasing her through every hall in the hotel, saving her from falling from a tall building and finally kissing her was a fantastic show in itself. 

Her reaction to it all though, her desperate eyes, her fearful looks, her heart beating so hard and fast and her adorable face mixed with emotions sent him flying. This girl became the most entertaining person he had ever met. And he couldn't wait for more. Charlie spun and faced him, her face still red. Charlie: "What-what are you, why do you-?" her lack of saying words was also funny. She was so angry, it was so adorable. Alastor: "Like I said earlier my dear, I was testing something but you far exceeded my expectations, this entire day became quite an entertaining spectacle". 

Her eyes widened in surprise but quickly changed to anger. Charlie "*sigh* of course that's what it is". Charlie's eyes were nothing but rage even if she was still red. She spun around again, stomping towards the hotel entrance. She stopped and slightly turned to him. Charlie: "You know, I can handle most of your games and explosive personality but this". She turned to face him, eyes red, her demon showing more then ever before. Charlie: "but that was too far". She turned once more and continued towards the door. 

Alastor chuckled slightly, that demon side of her was always incredible to see. Such an innocent girl turning into such a horrible sight was exciting. However, he felt deep inside him an annoying twinge, especially when she got angry, it was new, it was something he'd never felt before or at least in a long time. He wondered if he'll feel this again or even something else new. He was ever so excited to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie burst through the door with a raging flare, surprising everyone in the room of her aggression. Vaggie: "Oh hey Charlie, I thought you were in your room". Charlie stopped to look at her friend then looked down with a sad, exhausted sigh. Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder, her face written with concern. Vaggie: "Are you alright, hun? You don't seem ok?" Her friends concern was heartwarming but she didn't have the heart to explain it all now, maybe later. Charlie: "I'm fine Vaggie, just really tired". Vaggie looked at her friend little more. She could see she was sweaty and tired, she was even shaking. 

Vaggie became more worried. She was sure Charlie was in her room unless she walked out unnoticed. She also looked like she ran a marathon. Vaggie: "Are you sure?". Charlie: "I'm sure". Charlie tried putting on her best smile but it wasn't very convincing. Even so, Vaggie gave in and let her go. A rest is definitely something she needed. Vaggie: "Ok, just ask if you need anything, Ill be here". Charlie: "I will". Angel dust: "Have a good sleep". 

Charlie smiled at her friends in response then slowly made her way upstairs and towards her room, even being in the halls annoyed her. She entered her room with a huge sigh and made her way to her bed. Not bothering to change, shower or clean her mess of papers. She fell face first into her bed and let herself sink into the fluffy blankets and comfortable pillows. The physical drain wasn't that bad but the mental and emotional were enough to set her off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alastor entered the building, pretty much 5 minutes after Charlie made her way upstairs. Vaggie turned to see him walk in. After seeing his satisfied smile she connected the dots. Her anger rose like a burning flame, she pulled out her spear and pointed directly at him, stopping him in his tracks. He wasn't surprised by her approach, guess he was expecting this. Aggie stared at him with rage in her eyes, her posture lowered and hunched, ready for a fight. Vaggie: "What did you do?". Her voice growled, her eyes seathing, she was incredibly pissed.

Alastor: "Hahahaha whatever do you mean my dear?" Alastor tried his best to sound convincing, not that he was trying all that hard, he didn't exactly care what the angry girl would do, she wasn't much of a threat. Vaggie: "Don't give me that sh**, Charlie walked in here, tired and not happy, you did something, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!". Alastor had to give her credit, she's annoying but she is definitely brave. He knows she's afraid of him but she's very good at not showing it. Although, she only ever shows this side when it comes to protecting Charlie. Alastor: "Are you assuming I was the reason for the princesses unhappiness? Oh how you hurt me so". 

This made her mood worse, not that he cared. Alastor: "Why don't you ask her yourself? She'd be more honest then me". Vaggie: "She's resting right now". Alastor: "Well you're going to have to wait for your answers, now won't you?". And with that he glided past her, humming a tune while continuing his way onto the rest of the hotel. Angel dust: "Huh, well that was anticlimactic, thought you two were going to duke it out or something". Vaggie: "Something happened between those two and I'm going to find out no matter what"


	7. Chapter 7

Few days had passed since then, Charlie was back to her cheery self, especially when she was around her friends. However, when Alastor was in the room, she'd slump away, not even looking at him, pretending he never existed. It didn't take long for Alastor to notice this. After finding out, that annoying twinge in his chest came back, it made him uncomfortable and irritated. So irritated, he felt like killing everyone in the room, spilling their blood and entrails all across the walls and floors of the hotel, it would be so bad that even other demons would feel sick looking at it. But he kept his composure. Wouldn't want the show to end so quickly, now would we? 

That irritation however, was unshakeable. Not even his favourite song or picture show would remove it. It seems the cause of it was Charlie, her unhappiness made him feel...painful. Which normally he would feel pleasure in another ones despair but this was different. The only thing he could think of to change this was to make her smile. After all, your never fully dressed without one. He would just need to figure out what that would be. 

The next day, Alastor didn't show his face at the hotel to Charlies relief. But she still did wonder what he could be up to. She quickly shook it off and continued her routine, checking that everything is right in the happy hotel. The place looked spiff and clean, thanks to Nifty. The decorations were incredibly pleasing to look at as well thanks to Alastor, her mind still somehow wondered to him but with a quick shake she continued on. While passing the bar, the TV suddenly changed directly to 666 news, the most famous and #1 news studio in all of hell. Katie Killjoy: "Good morning to all demons and sinners of hell, I'm Katie Killjoy". Tom Trench: "And I'm Tom Trench". Charlie wasn't all excited to see her face again, especially since after that brawl they had of course. Angel Dust: "Hahaha isn't that the b**** you fought right on live television, that was f***ing hilarious". Vaggie: "Last time I checked, that was your fault". Angel Dust: "Yeah but it was still funny". Katie Killjoy: "Don't we have an exciting event for you all, today we have a special guest, coming here to discuss his new entertainment business, I would like you all to welcome the radio demon himself, Alastor". 

The camera panned back to show Alastor sitting right beside Katie Killjoy. This shocked everyone, Alastor was of course infamous for his past doings but no one would ever imagine him being on live television before. Katie Killjoy: "Welcome Alastor, I must say it's an honour for you to be here today". Katie was pretty good at kissing up to big shots like Alastor, probably why she's so famous. Alastor: "Why thank you Miss Killjoy, awfully excited to be here today as well ". Katie Killjoy: "Oh please, call me Katie, now I would like to ask Alastor, what kind of news do you have for us today?". Alastor: "Well Katie, I would like to make a bit of an announcement I'm sure everyone would be shocked to hear". Katie Killjoy: "Ohohoho well you do know how to excite a crowd don't you?". What exactly is Alastor about to announce? Could it be bad news or good news?


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone stood in silence, the tension rising as everyone waits on what Alastor announcement will be. Alastor stood as tall as he could and... Alastor: "I-". *BOOOM*. The entire studio suddenly exploded with great passion, everyone ran in a panic, escaping as fast as they could from the fire. Alastor stood wide eyed but still in the same place as before. He did not expect something like this to happen. ??: "Alastor" a voice growls behind him, he turns to face the person who interrupted his moment. A large and buff lizard like man walks through the smoke and fire to face him. His skin is completely grey with a few tattoos place here and there on his body. His teeth glistened in the light, his claws long and sharp practically itching to rip something apart. And that something maybe Alastor. Alastor stood unfazed but slightly ammused. ??: "I've been looking for you"

Meanwhile at the the hotel, everyone there shocked in silence, apparently a camera survived the impact and is still recording this entire event. Husker: "Ah sh**, not this asshole". Husker recognised the reptilian. Charlie: "You know who that is Husker? Could you tell us what he wants with Alastor?" Charlie was pretty concerned, she knew Alastor was powerful but this man alone, blew up an entire building all from crashing into it, he maybe even up to Alastors level. Husker gruffed at the question, it seems he didn't want to explain but everyone's eyes weren't changing direction. 

Husker: "*sigh* he's a guy we had a scuffle with back then, me and Alastor were doing some sh** when he all up and challenged us, Alastor was ready to ignore him until he suddenly attacked, Alastor can dodge anythin even a bolder of a guy like him, he's big but he was fast. Alastor was ready to kill but his body did somethin weird, he can make things explode, even himself, this caught Alastor off guard and even burned him, He wasn't too happy with that, within a second the guy was on the ground in pain. Alastor straight up took out his left eye, see?" Looking closer at the TV everyone could see this reptilian beasts left eye was definitely gone. 

Husker: "After that, he swore next time he'd beat us, Alastor laughed at that, never saw the guy again, till now". Charlie: "Do you know his name?". Husker: " His names Brutus". Charlie looked back at the TV, unsure and afraid of this battles outcome. Vaggie stared at her friends concern for someone who hurt her not too long ago but looked away in heartache.   
On the other side, the oppositions still stared at each other with intensity. The fire burned around them, people screaming in agony, wait no never mind, that's just Tom Trench. Tom Trench: "WHY AM I BURNING AGAIN??!! SOMEBODY HELP MMEEEE!!". Ahem, anyway, this maybe the most intense battle to come.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few seconds of staring, Alastor decided to make the first move. Alastor: "Well hello there Brutus, it's been a while hasn't it?". Brutus: "It's been a f***ing while alright, it was 3 years ago when you took my goddamn eye". Alastor: "Hahaha, eye don't think I know what your talking about". Brutus growled again, not liking that response. Brutus: "YES YOU F***ING DO, I SWORE ID BEAT YOUR ASS AND BEAT THAT CAT GUY WITH YOU, speaking of which, where is he?". Alastor: "Do you mean Husker? Well he has more important things to do with his time then to deal with you". 

Brutus's eyes lowered into a sharp glare, his skin started moving and almost seemed like it was bubbling. He reared up, his skin slowly changing colour from grey to bright orange. Brutus: "Fine, if you're not gonna tell me, I'll beat it out of you myself". He smiled over that thought. He's finally getting the revenge he has been looking for. 

He raised his claws and crashed down onto Alastor. He maybe fast but Alastor was faster. Alastor ended up behind him but Brutus turned, slashing at his foe over and over again. Alastor dodged them with ease, he seemed so relaxed and lay back. But that wasn't the case. With a quick snap of his fingers and a flash of his red eyes. Tentacles rose from the ground, grabbing Brutus and pinning him down. It seemed the fight was over but Brutus just smiled, his body changed again. His skin changed from bright orange to deep red.

He stood up, ripping the tentacles apart, simply smiling with glee. Brutus: "You can't get me with that sh**, I know all your little tricks, THERES NO WAY YOU CAN WIN". Alastor: "Oh and here I thought you were an idiot but I guess I was only slightly wrong". Brutus roared in anger, charging at full speed towards him. Alastor jumped up, over the large beast. Alastor: "I wonder if you know this one?". Giant red spikes appeared from thin air, all pointing at Brutus. With one flick of his wrist, they flew right towards him. 

As the dust settled, Brutus still stood unfazed to Alastors annoyance. His entire body was now black, he changed before the spikes could hit. He smiled again, such a toothy smile it almost took up most of his face. Brutus: "See Alastor? I've been preparing for this for years, you can never even dream on beating me, I WILL BE THE FIRST EVER DEMON TO DEFEAT YOU AND WILL BE KNOWN FOR IT, I WILL WIN". Alastor stood there then chuckled then laughed. Brutus: "You think this is funny?!".

Alastor: "Oh very much so my friend, the thing is, I came here to get rid of a slight irritation in me that couldn't go away but before that happened, you interrupted me". Alastor eyes turned completely red, no pupil in sight. Alastor: "And you've made it worse". With that final word Brutus dropped to the ground, his skin and body returning to his normal state. Something was happening to him he just didn't know what. Alastor slowly approached him, his smile wide and threatening, his eyes red as blood, slightly spinning his cane behind him. 

When he was a few inches in front of Brutus, he lifted his chin with his claw. Alastor: "What's the matter, my friend? I thought you said you were going to beat me, but don't worry". He stared directly in his eyes knowing what was going to come. Alastor: "I'll let you dream about your revenge". With quick swipe of his hand, he completely cut off his head. It fell to the ground followed by his body. Everyone stared in shock and terror. Even burning Tom stood still at this scene. 

Afterwards, Alastor took a deep breath, walked towards the unbroken camera, picked it up and stared right into its lense with his red eyes. Alastor: "I am glad to announce that I will be partnering with the princess of hell, Charlie, in helping her hotel for demons and sinners all across pentagram city. If any of you lost souls or regretful sinners have no where to go in your pitiful lives, please head down to the Hazbin Hotel".


	10. Chapter 10

Alastor walked into the hotel brimming with pride, pretty much completely happy with himself. As he walked in, everyone of the hotel stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. Alastor looked directly at Charlie who's expression was all surprise. He hoped he didn't fail in his endeavours. Alastor had no choice but to say the first words. Alastor: "Well, I see you're all surprised over my announcement, even if it was obvious people would find out sooner or later but I guess announcing on the live picture show truly must be a shock". They all still stared at him with wide eyes, which made him slightly uncomfortable. Vaggie: "I don't think that's what their surprised about".

It took him a second but then perked up. Alastor: "Ah yes, that little fiasco that happened with Brutus, well I definitely think I dealt with that pretty ok". Of course Alastor would be the only person to forget a fight that happened only ten minutes ago, truly he is one of a kind. Vaggie: "Ok, OK?!! Are you serious??!! You've probably single handily scared everyone in hell from ever coming to our hotel!". Alastor looked at her with a surprise, he didn't really think that event was a big deal, the only big deal about it was he interrupted him and he dealt with it. 

Alastor: "I don't exactly see how thats my fault". Vaggie shot a glare at him, she always seemed to be annoyed by him and Angel. Charlie: "Come one Vaggie, Alastor would have never known that someone would just randomly attack the studio, so just calm down". Charlie reassured her friend which seemed to work. She wasn't wrong though, he wouldnt have known someone would attack the studio and him so he was happy for Charlie to back him up. Charlie turned to face Alastor still a little bit nervous and definitely not smiling, yet. 

Charlie: "Um so are you ok Al? He did look pretty tough". That sensational twinge in his chest became even harder to handle as she spoke but it somehow warmed his heart of her concern. Alastor: "I'm quite alright my dear, no need to concern yourself". Charlie looked up at him and smiled her best smile she could put on in the moment. 

*THUMP* There it was, finally, her smile he had worked on seeing. Now that he saw it, the twinge disappeared but a new feeling came about. It's so strange how one girls actions could influence him like this, she was surely a very interesting person. It was also almost scary as well. Alastor: "Hehehe, I see you've finally smiled my dear". He kind of let that slip out but since he already said it he went along with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie was a bit shocked and confused by what he said. What did he mean by "you finally smiled"? She's been smiling all day, well except when... When he was around. There was no possible way, it had to have all been a coincidence. Charlie: *Theres no way he went through the trouble of promoting the hotel just to make me smile, right?*. On that note she almost forgot about what he did as well. Charlie: "Al um I wanted to thank you for promoting the hotel today so thanks". Alastor stopped in his tracks to look at the princess smile again. Alastor: "heh, it's no problem my dear". 

Before anyone could speak again, the TV went back to 666 news. The placed looked completely wrecked. In extension so did Katie and Tom. Katie's makeup, clothes and hair were a mess while Tom was almost burnt to a crisp, guess someone finally helped him. Katie Killjoy: "Well, what an interesting turn of events that was, who knew someone would attack and destroy the entire studio". She said that through grit teeth, she maybe smiling but she wasn't happy. 

Katie Killjoy: "But it was exciting to see Alastor himself in action, wasn't it? Cutting his head off right on live television, hahaha what an absolute thrill". Guess she was happy though that the person who almost destroyed her career was dead and gone. Tom Trench: "It also a surprise from that announcement he made as well". Toms voice was rough and sounded like he needed some water. But Katies smile sharpened after he said that. The announcement at the end sure was a big shock in itself. Who knew the radio demon would be interested in hotel business especially one runned by the princess herself who believes a silly dream of rehabilitating and redeeming demons. 

This worsened Katie's mood, not that it showed much but, anyone could tell. She was clicking her pen over and over, guess to try and de-stress. Tom Trench: "It must be a big shock to everyone, could it be the radio demon himself believes in the princesses cause or could there be another reason?". Katie's pen clicking didn't seem to work so without hesitation, stabbed one of Tom's hands which seemed to work a bit. Katie Killjoy: "Guess we might never know Tom, we'll have more to discuss right after the break... Ugh SOMEONE GET ME A GODDMAN COFFE-". The feed cut out, everyone stared at the screen with not much to say. Angel Dust: "Well, she's pissed".


	12. Chapter 12

After a while, nothing much happened since then. 666 news still hadn't come back, no one came by the hotel and the entire hotel was in complete silence. Alastor stood, leaning against a wall with eyes closed but his smile still perked, Charlie sat on the couch playing around with the handle, Angel sat on the other couch looking at himself in a small mirror he had, Husker was at the bar, drinking away his cheap booze, Nifty couldn't sit still so she continued her usual cleaning and Vaggie sat at the dining table, tapping away. 

Yep, complete and awkward silence filled the room. Charlie broke the silence by getting up. Charlie: "I'm gonna go grab something from my room, be back later". No one said a thing so she made her way upstairs but instead of going to her room, she instead made her way up the stairs till she made it to the roof. There she sat on a small table that seemed to be placed right near the edge, where she started off into the distance, looking at the flashing lights and tall buildings, listening to the gentle breeze and the distance sounds of chaos and screams... 

Charlie: "🎶 Why have always been a failure? What could the reason be? I wonder if the world's to blame, I wonder if it could be me, I'm always chasing rainbows, watching the clouds drifting by, my schemes are just like all my dreams, ending in the sun 🎶". She stopped suddenly as tears flowed down her face like overflowed waterfalls. She burst into silent crying, burying her face into her knees. 

Alastor: "What's the matter, my dear?". Charlie, surprised by this voice, turned to see Alastor standing behind her. Charlie: "Al? What are you doing here?". Charlie quickly dried her tears embarrassed to be found in this state. She could see Alastor somehow looked concerned for her, which was something she'd never thought she'd see. Alastor: "Well, I thought I could speak with you again but instead I find you here, crying, now why is that?". Charlie didn't know what to say, Alastor was asking her why she was crying, like he was actually concerned for her. It made her heart beat a little but with a few long breaths she decided to explain. 

Charlie: "It's not much really, I just got my hopes up that your promotion for the hotel would work, I guess not then". She looked away, sad as ever. Charlie: "not that I'm blaming you for anything Alastor, I'm really happy you did that it's just, so many things have become so confusing and frustrating, I just-". She stopped in her words, she didn't fully know herself the cause of her sadness but she only had to guess. Alastor stood there listening to her words not saying much himself but she was happy she had at least someone to talk to who'd listen. Even if it was someone like the radio demon.


	13. Chapter 13

Alastor watched the princess make her way up the stairs. While noticing her face, he knew she wasn't doing well. The strange twinge came back, it seems seeing her smile and happiness has been a motivator for him. Although he knew if he followed her, the others would get suspicious especially Vaggie. So instead he decided to go outside. Angel popped his head around the corner to notice him walking out. Angel Dust: "Where you headed off to smiles?". Alastor looked towards Angel with a grin. Alastor: "just off for a walk".

When he was outside he disappeared like that and reappeared in front of her door, suddenly remembering this same situation happening once. He was hesitant but that annoying twinge forced him forward. Before knocking he heard footsteps above him, probably 2 or 3 floors above (he's got very good hearing). They couldn't be anyone else's but Charlie's so he too made his way up. 

When he reached the top he could hear crying. He raced outside to find Charlie sitting near the edge on a table, in her knees, crying. This made his heart sink. What could possibly have made her this sad? Who could make his precious princess cry? Realising his powers were activated, he quickly dismissed them and approached the weeping girl. He spoke as quietly and calmly as he could which definitely got her attention. 

She turned pretty quickly to shock him a little. When he saw her face covered in her tears, his chest thumped again, seeing her like this hurt but felt good at the same time. She looked innocent and small like a glistening rose but weak and pitiful. He hated it and loved it but for her sake, he dared not act on it. He instead tried something he'd never done before, even when he was alive. Reassure her, help her and whatever people do for good. 

He listened to her words and soaked in everything she said. After a while of her talking they both sat in silence. Staring into the view. Then Alastor got an idea, a way that may help her mood. Alastor: "Charlie my dear?". Charlie turned her head to see what he wanted. He held out his hand while his other was behind him. Alastor: "would you care to dance with me?". It took Charlie a few seconds to process this but didn't say no to it. She placed her hand on his and let him guide her, with a bit of radio static, a calming tune started to play. 

Charlie wasn't new to dancing but she didn't think she was the best. But with this tempo at least she'd be able to keep up. The small dancing was enjoyable and it did make her smile. Seeing it made Alastor feel warm inside, like it had before when she smiled. Relising the consistency of this, his emotions being decided by this girl, a girl so innocent, so weak, so naive it was hard to believe she actually existed in hell. Even if he's seen her dark side, there was so much brightness in her, it blinded him and the answers into why she influenced him so. Why she could make his dead heart beat and his stomach twist? 

He had no idea but was determined to find out. The music ended and they stopped their dance. Charlie looked content and her smile was sweet and true to Alastors relief. She looked up at him with this smile. Charlie: "Thank you, Alastor". The way she said that made his heart thump again and again and again. He felt like it would jump out of his chest. Without thinking, without knowledge of his actions, he leaned down and kissed her once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyes were wide as they've ever been before. Her heart thumped so fast she felt like it'd explode. Like before, she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes hoping this was just a dream. Within seconds, his eyes opened wide as well, he pushed himself back, breaking the kiss. He was so shocked over his actions, he couldn't believe what he had done. He has kissed her before but this was different, this was something he didn't plan. 

Charlie stood there shocked as well. Shocked over the kiss and shocked that he was shocked. She was all red, her face blushed harder then ever. Looking at that expression, he couldn't handle it. Without a word, he disappeared from her and reappeared somewhere else quiet. Holding his hand over his mouth and leaning on the building. He kissed her without thinking, he did that because of that look on her face. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. His heart continued to thump endlessly. This girl has trapped him so much so, it's probably impossible to escape.

Charlie, however, stood at the top of her hotel, holding her chest, feeling it beat fast. Touching her lips, still sensing his touch. What an unbelievably strong feeling took them both over? How can they continue this day or their lives realising the reality of this situation? For the first one, it wasn't so bad but for this one, it could change everything.


	15. Chapter 15

So many days had gone after that, it's been so long since Alastor had shown up at the hotel. No one else besides Nifty bothered to ask why. Charlie always seemed to unconsciously stare at the door, like she was waiting for something or someone. Days turned into weeks, not a single word or news about him ever popped up however the news on TV seemed to enjoy prattling about Alastors fight with Brutus, even if it was weeks ago. 

Charlie started to worry more and more as days past then she did or asked something she didn't think she'd ever ask. Charlie: "Husker, Nifty, uh do any of you know where Alastor lives?" she'd never thought she'd ask that question but she was too worried to care. Husker and Nifty stared at her. Husker: "don't know, don't care" then continued drinking his booze. Angel Dust: "Why do you even want to know that?". Angel and Vaggie stood behind Charlie, a bit confused over her question. Why would she want to know where that freak lived?

Charlie: "I'm just worried is all". She wasn't lying but they both knew she had something else on her mind. Angel Dust: "Sure you are". Angel gave a cheeky smile, probably thinking the most devious of thoughts. Vaggie looked away annoyed. Vaggie: "I know he's been gone him but is it really ok to visit him?" It is pretty scary to think I'm the kind of house he lives in, no one can imagine his house really well since they don't know how he would decorate, except Angel. Angel Dust: "that weird f***er probably got traps and sh** around his house, it's probably look like those creepy old houses you see in those old movies, you know, with the creaky floors and creepy rooms". Everyone looked at Angel like he said the most ridiculous thing ever which he did. 

Vaggie: "Anyway, even if you did, what are planning to do? Go pay him a visit? What if he doesn't even want to come back?". Charlie wasn't happy about that thought, for some reason. Charlie: "I know, I just feel like I should try, you know? Vaggie: "look Charlie I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved with him anymore, he's dangerous,you know this, How do you even know any of them know where he lives?" Nifty: "I do". 

Charlie and Vaggie turn to Nifty. Charlie: "How do you know that Nifty?". Nifty: "I go to clean his house all the time, whenever he asks". This might be it, she knew the risks but her mind nor her heart made her forget, she had no choice but to get answers. Charlie looked at Vaggie with a reading eyes, telling her "I'll be fine". At this point, Vaggie couldn't stop her, she knew this, even from the start but she wouldn't be a friend, if she didn't try. Charlie: "Ok Nifty, can you tell me where he lives?".


	16. Chapter 16

Alastor sat at his table, drinking his favourite whiskey. Seemingly relaxed and not caring about anything in the world. That was his outside mood but his inside was still burning from what happened weeks ago. He did something he's never done before, he felt something he's never felt before. He wanted to go back so badly and see her again but he felt like if he did, he'd lose and gain something of himself. And that was something to fear. 

He was so curious, so wondrous on these new things but now, they seemed terrifying, not that he'll ever admit that. A sudden knock came at his door, it was a strange thing for anyone besides Nifty to come visit but he doubt it was her. But as a gentlemen he'd answer and if it was trouble, he would deal with it thoroughly. He opened the door and to his great surprise, the princess was standing behind it. 

He just finished thinking about not seeing her and now she's here, how ironic. Charlie: "Al-". He shut the door as quickly as he opened it. Not believing what he had seen he opens it again. Charlie: "I-". He shut it again, nope she was really there. He took a deep breath and then opened it once more. Charlie: "can I speak now?". Alastor: "...you may". Charlie was actually here, was she that worried of him not showing up at the hotel or did she really want to see him? She was so full of mysteries. 

Charlie: "Al, I know it's weird that I'm here but, I've just been worried lately, you haven't shown up at the hotel in a couple of weeks so I came by". Alastor and her stood in silence for about a minute but he gave in and asked if she'd come in. She agreed to the kind gesture and let herself in. His house wasn't fully what she'd expect it but it seemed right too. Since he's old style, of course his house had to be as well. 

Alastor watched in silence as the girl took in her surroundings, his heart started beating like a drum. His stomach twisted at her sight and every movement. It was almost too much to handle but he was good at staying calm so he did that. Alastor: "Take a seat my dear". Alastor directed her at his couch that he had, which she accepted and sat down. He sat down beside her, not saying a word

Charlie: "...Well Al, um, I just wanted to ask if you've been, ok?". Her kindness was pure, even if she was nervous. Al looked at her with soft eyes and a short smile. Alastor: "Ive been fine my dear, just a lot on my mind lately". Charlie: "Well you can tell me about it, if you want?". Charlie's actual concern for him was baffling, he could never understand her eagerness to help others or her kind words or her beautiful smile. He knew, if she'd ever have actually been alive instead of being born here, she would have been in heaven if she'd die. 

Alastor: "It's fine, there's nothing to concern yourself about". Charlie took a bold move and placed her hands right in front of her, leaning closer to him, which made his heart beat faster. Charlie: "Of course it does, we're friends after all". She smiled at him sweetly which triggered his stomach twistings to become worse. He looked away from her, feeling like he'd just explode from her sight. 

Alastor: "Charlie, it is best if you didn't look at me that way". Charlie tilted her head, confused, what did he mean by that? Charlie: "but why?". Alastor raised his head, still not looking at her but looking at the floor in front of him. He didn't know why, he didn't understand these feelings, he didn't know if he should tell her or not. Alastor sighed and then looked at his roof. Alastor: "you sure are one of kind my dear, even your sight influences every action I've taken since that day". 

She was still so confused, what day? The day he kissed her or was it another day? Alastor: "I know you might be confused, trust me, so am I, I was so curious on this feeling I had, since I first saw you on that screen, you've made my dead heart beat". These words were true, these words weren't from his head but from his heart. Charlie still couldn't understand, so he's been having these "feelings" since he first saw her? But what feelings could that be? Charlie: "What are you saying, Al?". Alastor finally looked at her, his eyes were soft and his smile was low, this made her heart beat as well. 

What he means by feelings, does he mean... Love?


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie looked away from Alastor her face completely red. Love??! It couldn't be, how can it be? Does he even know what it means? Or what it feels like? She decided to get to the bottom of this. The only way she could know, is if he could describe the feelings and what they mean. 

Charlie: "So Al, these feelings you've had, can you describe what they are like?". Alastor looked away thinking about it. Alastor: "I guess you could say they are described as, an annoying twinge in my chest, stomach twisting, my heart becoming warm and then my heart beating in a quicker pace then normal". Alright so they were factors of love but they can only mean that depending on the scenarios he's felt them in. Charlie: "Ok, could you describe when you had those feelings? What exactly happens to trigger them?".

Alastor thought again but as he continued thinking, his face became softer. Alastor: "I guess when you are unhappy, my chest twinges in irritation, when you're happy, my chest warms up, when you are close, my stomach twists and my heart beats faster". Yep, that was love alright. After hearing those words, Charlie's face became even more red. The radio demon, one of the most feared beings in all of hell, was in love with her. This was quite a strange turn of events. 

Now, she had to make a decision, should she tell him the truth or lie? It would be against her morals to lie but thinking about telling him the truth made it harder for her to decide. She had no choice, but to tell him. Charlie: "Al, I think what you're feeling is... L-love". This made her heart skip several beats. She slightly turned to look at him, to see how he reacted. 

Alastor eyes were wide, his expression was full of confusion and disbelief. He's never thought in all his time alive and time dead, would he fall in love. Love??! What a strange word to think about. Even when he was alive, he'd never felt it before, probably why he didn't recognise it. Then came a question in his mind that could either make things good or bad. 

Alastor: "So, what do you think of this, princess?". Charlie looked up in surprise, how did she think? Honestly, she didn't know, she's never fallen in love neither has anyone fallen in love with her, to her knowledge. Charlie: "I don't know, I've never had this happen to me before, I've never even fallen in love with someone either". Alastor didn't look that surprised, it was an expected answer really but he still, had to make sure. 

He chuckled a little though, I guess it amuses him of this entire situation and how strange it is. They both sat in awkward silence for a bit, their hearts probably beating as one. Without a second thought, Alastor looked over at Charlie leaned in and kissed her, right on her forehead. Charlie was shocked by this, she fell backwards against the other side of the couch, holding her forehead. Her face became died in red, and she burried herself in her knees, hoping she could disappear without a trace. Alastor chuckled at her response and embarrassment. Alastor: "you really are one of a kind". He shifted closer to her, wrapping his right arm around her then rested his head on hers and there they sat for as long as the night went on.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie woke up from her comfortable sleep, she was still drowsy but overall pretty ok. All she remembered was visiting Alastor to settle some things. However, she never remembered going back home. She tried to move but felt something pinning her down, something wrapped itself around her waist. She turned to find Alastor, holding onto her tightly, fast asleep.

In that moment everything hit her at once, the confession, being kissed by Al on her head then being held by him while also falling asleep. They both slept together on his couch, in his house. She's never felt more embarrassed and freaked out in her entire life. She looked around the room, hoping to find something to help her out in this situation. She then spotted a clock, just across the room from her. It said 7am in the morning, the hotel opens at 8am. She has an hour to get out of there. 

She panicked, what if she missed a customer coming by? What if she wasn't there to greet them? She knew Vaggie would be there but then she thought, maybe Vaggie will realise she's gone and come to get her and if she finds me in this kind of situation. It would be the end of everything. She could trust Vaggie to keep a secret but definitely if Angel came with her, which he would since he'd be curious on Alastors house, then she'd never hear the end of it. He may even spread the story and the entirety of hell will know. 

She needed to go but she didn't want to disturb Al, he looked so peaceful and adorable asleep. It's probably the first time she's seen him without a smile and it was kind of cute. Wait no, get that thought out of your head, we need to go. The problem was, however, Al held her pretty tight, she couldn't move all that well. She would have no choice but to wake him up. No you can do this, you just got to take it slow and steady.

She slowly grabbed his hands and tried her best to gently lift them. He suddenly shifted and she froze, his grip loosened. This might be her only chance now. One hand had let go and was hanging off the side while the other loosely laid on her, all she had to do was move that one then slowly get up. She was halfway when suddenly both hands grabbed her around her stomach and his head now rested on her shoulder. 

Alastor: "Where do you think you're going my dear Charlie?". Alastors voice was right on her ear, making her shiver down to her spine. He sounded slightly croaky but it still had the same affect on her when he whispered. She slightly turned to see Alastor looking at her with his soft gaze he used on her last night. This made her get goosebumps all throughout her body. It was so early in the morning and she was so not ready for this. 

Charlie: "Well, it's 7am right now and the hotel opens in an hour". She smiled at Al, hoping to seem as innocent as possible. Charlie: "And you were fast asleep so I didn't want to wake you up". Alastor closed his eyes, still probably very sleepy. Alastor: "Well, it seems you failed my dear so your punishment is you being late". He pressed his head on her back and held her tightly, not letting go. 

Charlie: "Wait what??! I can't, what if a guest comes by? I need to be there and anyway, Vaggie will get worried and come looking for me, I can't let them see me like this". She tried her best to remove his grip but to no avail. Alastor wasn't bugging and her heart beats were getting faster as more time past. This wasn't good, she had to get free. Charlie: "Al, please is there anything I can do to get you to let me go?". Alastor: "Hmm". It took him a minute to think. He lifted himself up, till he was mostly on top of her. She moved herself till she was laying on her back. 

They were both face to face now, so close they could feel each others breaths. Alastor looked at her with his soft gaze, his teeth not showing but he was still smiling. Alastor: "Hmm, maybe". He kept staring into her eyes, only looking elsewhere like her lips and hair. Charlie was now even more red, her heart beat faster but she tried to stay strong. Charlie: "w-what is it then?". She stuttered on her words which made Alastor smile more. Alastor: "Hmm maybe something like, you giving me a kiss?". 

Charlie's eyes shot wide open, she didn't expect that. Her heart beat even faster, so fast it might burst out of her chest, spilling blood everywhere. She wished it could've been anything but that. Alastor: "Hehehe oh come now my dear, I've given you so many". He raised his hand to her face, slowly feeling it with his claws, being as gentle as possible. Charlie shivered at this sensation. Alastor got closer, resting his head on hers. Alastor: "Now it's time you give me one". 

He was smart, he was clever and very mischievous. In this situation, she had no choice. She gulped, preparing herself for this. Charlie: "if I do this, will you promise to let me go". Alastor looked at her some more, pleased by her answer. Alastor: "Of course my dear". Charlie has never kissed anyone before but she had to give it ago. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, giving him a passionate kiss. He leaned in himself, enjoying every moment. 

It lasted for about ten seconds before they both let go. Alastor looked over at his princesses blushed face, enjoying every look she made. Well, she done what he asked so he removed himself from the couch, slightly fixing his hair and grabbing his cane. Charlie rose from it after him, still red on her face. Alastor walked over to the door and opened it, turning to Charlie holding out his hand for her to take. Alastor: "Shall we go then, sweetheart?".


	19. Chapter 19

It was 7:30am, Vaggie has been pacing in the hotels lobby for almost an hour now. Charlie has never been this late, she wasn't in her room, she didn't even come back last night. Vaggie's anxiety and fear for Charlie's well being grew by every second. Angel Dust: "(yawn) come on Vags, she's fine, she probably stayed over smiles place last night". Vaggie stopped in her tracks to stare down Angel with fury in her eyes. Vaggie: "THATS WHAT IM WORRIED ABOUT, THIS IS NOT SOMETHING SHE WOULD DO, WHAT IF HE DID SOMETHING TO HER??!". Angel sighed in exhaustion, it was too early for this. Angel Dust: "And what would he do? He wouldn't f*** her then he would have let me suck him off, he wouldn't kill her like who would kill someone after they agreed to a business partnership. That doesn't make any sense to me". 

Angels words weren't exactly helping, she paced even faster then before. She then stopped in her tracks straightened herself up and stomped toward the door. Angel dust: "Where ya goin?". Vaggie: "To go find her". Angel dust: "Hey hey hey, come on, she'll be fine she's always been good at figuring things out, you know? I just doubt that Al guy would do anything to her". 

Vaggie looked up at Angel, then looked at the ground with sad eyes. Vaggie: "I just don't trust him, he's hurt her before, what if he does it again?". They stood in silence for a minute. Angel wasnt good at comforting others so he went with something else. Angel dust: "Alright alright, let's go, I'll come with ya". Vaggie looked at Angel with a sweet smile, glad to have someone with her at least. The second they opened the door, both Charlie and Alastor stood, just about to enter. They were all surprised, after seeing her face and seeing she was safe, Vaggie grabbed Charlie and pulled her into a hug with a huge sigh of relief. Vaggie: "Oh my god Charlie where were you? I've been worried sick, you didn't come back at all last night".

Charlie gave a smile to Vaggie, her heart warmed by her friends concern. Charlie: "It's fine Vaggie, I talked to Al, it got late so I stayed the night everything was fine". Vaggie looked over at Alastor who wore his usual look and smile which Vaggie couldn't tell if that was good or bad. She pulled Charlie away, hoping to get a bit of a distance from him. Vaggie: "So he didn't do anything to you last night, right?". 

Charlie didn't know what to say, it is against her morals to lie but if she told the truth, she would explode. She decided to cut it off, just until she can tell her privately...maybe. Charlie: "I'll tell you later I promise, I just hurried back to make sure you wouldn't worry, aaaaand to get our hotel ready to be opened". She gave a huge smile to Vaggie, hoping it would reassure her. It worked, kind of. 

Angel dust leaned on the door, turning his attention to Alastor who's till stood at the door. Angel dust: "So, what did you and the princess do last night?". Angel gave a cheeky smile to Alastor, hoping the answer was somethin good. Alastor stared at Angel with a wide smile, then looked away in thought. Alastor: "That is none of your business". Angel gave another cheeky smile. Angel dust: "Ha! So something did happen, huh??". Alastor didn't answer any further and entered the building. 

Vaggie: "Ok, fine, we'll talk about it later". Both Charlie and Vaggie smiled at each other. Without noticing Alastor popped up from behind them, grabbing both their shoulders. Alastor: "Well then, why don't we get this place opens shall we?". With a quick wink, lead the two girls into the rest of the hotel with Angel Dust behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie picked up a basket of white sheets and hauled them up the stairs. She was making her way up when someone from behind her grabbed her shoulders. She turned to see Vaggie, standing behind her with an unsure smile. Charlie: "Hey Vaggie, you need something?". Vaggie was about to answer but stopped herself, looking away from her confused friend. Vaggie: "It's nothing, uh, so you need help with those?". She points to the massive pile of wet laundry. Charlie: "Sure, that would be great". 

The girls ascended the stairs together, having small talk while doing so. When they made it to the roof, it was a windy day, perfect day for hanging up laundry. Charlie looked around, then stared thoughtfully at the small table that still sat right near the edge before continuing. To the left of the door way on the roof, were clothing lines. Stretched across almost the entire left side supported by metal bars. 

The girls started their silent task, hanging up each sheet one by one. Charlie hummed to herself while Vaggie remained quiet. She was so tense but desperate to get answers. They were almost done, hanging up the last of the sheets. Vaggie was right behind the sheet Charlie was busy putting up, while putting up her own. She gave a small sigh, her face drenched in a sad look. Charlie heard this and stopped. Charlie: "Hey Vaggie are you ok? You've seemed troubled for a while now". She wasn't only mentioning a few minutes ago but from weeks past. 

Vaggie turned to her friend, they couldn't see each other from the large sheet but she could feel her troubles. Vaggie: "Charlie, we need to talk, about what happened that night, that night you went to Alastors place". Here it was, the day she had to talk, the day she had been dreading for weeks now, she couldn't put it off any longer. How could she tell her though? Vaggie hates Alastor and it makes sense. He's the radio demon, one of the most feared beings in all of hell. If she knew what happened between them, she knew her heart would break, she knew she wouldn't talk to her. But she had no choice. 

Charlie: "Vaggie, I know it's not something you want to hear but I'll tell you". She spent 20 minutes telling Vaggie the truth, the tears fell from her eyes as her heart ached. Vaggie stood in silence, shocked by every word. Deep in her mind, she knew it was going on but she suppressed it, hoping it wasn't true but it was. Vaggie: "So he fell in love with you, huh?". Charlie: "Yes".   
They stood again, in silence for a few minutes. The air blew but it wasn't cold, it was warm, probably from the flames that burned in hell. Vaggie: "What about you? Do you love him?". Charlie was taken aback by this, she didn't know, she didn't know how to answer. Did she love him? Could she love him? No one knew, not even her. Her heart gave her so many messages about him, he's something to fear but not at the same time. What could she do? 

Charlie: "I... I don't know". Charlie looked away, she was so confused on her emotions, it made her cry again. Vaggie: "I see, I guess you should take your time, don't rush things, he should let you anyway". Charlie stayed thoughtful, she was right, she didn't have to rush this, she would know in time, if she loves him or not. Before she could do anything, she felt arms wrap around her, Vaggie ran in for a hug even if the sheet was in the way. Vaggie: "I'll always be here ok, if you need anything, I'm here, I'll even beat up that guy if he does anything bad to you".

They both laughed at that. Vaggie: "I still don't even understand how he wouldn't know what love feels like, he's such an idiot". They continued to laugh and cry, so filled with joy and pain, that their friendship was still attached but they lost something else. Charlie: "Thank you, my friend". Vaggie: "No problem".


	21. Chapter 21

Alastor stood before the entrance to the roof, he listened to every word that was said between Vaggie and Charlie. He felt a bit of relief over this, why was that? Was it because of Charlie's laugh? Was it because she was happy? Was it because she didn't say she didn't feel the same way? He didn't know, he apparently didn't know anything about his feelings. Except that he felt strongly for Charlie that is. He leaned up against the wall, seemingly pleased. He still had a chance, a chance to win her heart. For he knew, he couldn't live without her.Charlie had him so wrapped around her finger and she had no idea about it. 

Alastor was startled by the voices being closer then before, guess they were done. With a blink of an eye and before they could see him, he disappeared back into the main lobby, surprising everyone with his sudden appearance. Angel dust: "Huh, where did you go?". Alastor looked over at his feminine friend with his usual but seemingly bright smile. Alastor: "Oh, nowhere". He perked up by the voice of Charlie and Vaggie who were cheerfully chatting to each other. Alastor stared in bliss at the sight of his love, who seemed to shine. 

Vaggie saw this and shot him a glare without Charlie noticing. Alastor chuckled a little by this act, same old Vaggie. Charlie spun her hair in nervousness but then ran down stairs and right passed Alastor. They both eyed each other as she passed. Vaggie walked by him as well, following Charlie. But then she stopped right beside him her expression not changing from her usual scowl. Vaggie: "Look after her, please?". Vaggie face then turned sad, it was difficult for her to rely on someone so dangerous but for her friend, she had no choice. Alastor closed his eyes, he seemed glad by her understanding. Alastor: "I will". And with that, the day went by as usual. Sadly no guests but they still had fun by playing cards with each other, even if Al and Husk always won, to Angels dismay. 

At 9pm the hotel was then closed, everyone mostly went to bed, except for Charlie, she stayed in the lounge room, sitting and humming to herself on the couch. It was a hard but satisfying day. She still had her friends, she still had her hope and she still had the hotel. There were of course things bugging her but she pushed them aside to enjoy this moment of peace. She suddenly heard footsteps approach her, she looked up to see Alastor, standing beside the coach she was on. Her heart started beating again, even seeing him made this reaction? How odd? 

Alastor: "Why are you not going to bed my dear? Not tired?". Charlie relaxed herself, he was only concerned for her, nothing more, nothing less. Charlie: "Yeah, not yet, just wanted to sit in peace for right now". Alastor still stood by her side, looking content on his face. Alastor: "I see, is it alright if I join you?". Charlie hesitated to answer, they would be alone again which turned out pretty heart wrenching last time but she couldn't refuse him, it would be rude. Charlie: "Sure Al".

Charlie moved a little, giving him room to take a seat beside her. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being their hearts, their breaths and the clock that ticked nearby. Alastor sat completely still, his eyes closed, almost like he was asleep. Though Charlie didn't really think he was since he was smiling. She's seem him sleep before and he was a lot more different then. She continued to be silent, trying to relax like him but remembering everything from the past with him. It seemed impossible. 

Alastor: "Are you OK my dear? You seem tense". Charlie jumped at his sudden words, she looked over to see he was still in the same position and look as before. She looked away, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to lie but what she was thinking was too embarrassing to admit. Alastor finally moved, sighing deeply then looking to her, his eyelids low and expression soft. Charlie heart beat again when seeing this, she didn't know what was happening. Why was she feeling this way? Maybe...is she? No it can't be, right? 

She held her chest, trying to calm herself, butterflies filled her stomach, threatening to burst out with explosive force. Alastor: "Charlie?" Alastor surprised her again as he gently grabbed her shoulder. She looked at his face, it was so full of concern it warmed her a bit. Charlie: "It's fine, I-I'm fine, really". Alastors grin widened, he knew what she was feeling and he felt, I guess a little bit excited about it. Charlie looked at this expression and her heart dropped. Now she knew that he knew but how could he know, the only way he could know is if he knew all along. In which he didn't, till now. 

Alastor giggled, he was so full of glee for it, that even his presence made her feel this way. How joyous. Charlie blushed and pouted, embarrassed but a bit angry that he teased her. Alastor stopped his laughing and pat her head. She looked up surprised, what a kind gesture? Alastor: "You should relax sweet heart, I won't do anything, I promise". He bowed to her as he said that, showing he really wasn't planning a thing. Charlie inhaled and exhaled in relief, he was always so unpredictable it scared her what he could do but I guess she could relax a little. 

She slumped down, being relax as much as she could. Alastor also sighed, it was amusing on how this girl acted, especially around him. They sat in silence again, the air feeling a bit more chill then before, what a turn around? Minutes turned into an hour of no words or movements made by either. Just as Alastor opened his eyes, realising he did almost drift off, he felt a bit of a bump on him. He turned quickly in a flare of rage, wondering who would dare touch him till he realised. It was the princess, she had fallen deeply into sleep. Her face and her body completely limp. 

He did tell her to relax but not that much. It surprised him but seeing her face calmed him down from his rage. Normally he would attack anyone who touched him, either by accident or not. But for her, he dared not even think of it... Till now. She was so peaceful, so innocent and so fragile. His instinct then flared, his eyes glowed red, his blood boiled while his saliva poured. Such a fragile and easy prey it was for him. Her pale, soft skin tingled under his touch as he brought her closer to him. He held his right hand around her waist while his left tilted her head gently to the left as he also moved her collar revealing her neck. 

His blood became hot, his breathing heavy, he stared at her exposed skin, his hunger growing. He opened his mouth wide, ready to chomp on her delectable flesh. Charlie then suddenly groaned stopping him in his tracks, she moved slightly reshaping her head as she tried her best to get comfortable in his arms. Then she smiled, a sweet small smile plastered on her face. Alastors devilish eyes saw this and he immediately changed back to normal. He placed her down gently on the couch and walked away from her. Absolutely shocked from what he has done or what he almost had done. 

He promised himself he would protect her, he promised himself he wouldnt harm her and here he was, almost about to chomp on her neck, seeing her wiggle in pain and then... He dared not think what would be next. After he had settled himself, he turned to her again. She didn't seem fazed by anything that happened, she still had that smile, she still had that shine to her. This made him relax more, seeing her this way, he couldn't have asked for a better sight. 

He picked her up gently and carried her to her room. Making sure he didn't look at her too much as he feared the bloodlust would come back. When they reached the room he teleported in, placing her down on her bed till she was comfortable. With a snap of his fingers, her usual suit wear turned into a night gown. She seemed to smile some more, in bliss on the comfort. He then laid the blanket over her till she was comfortable. She looked so beautiful, so fragile, so weak and innocent and yet, here she was, in hell, what a phenomenal being she was. He had seen her demon radiate before but it still was hard to believe. A full demon who cares for others, the daughter of the most powerful beings of all of hell, who smiles and laughs and enjoys others company. Who started a hotel to rehabilitate and redeem sinners, what a truly wondrous creature?


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie wiggled around in her bed, she was so drowsy and tired. She felt like she never wanted to leave her comfortable bed and warm sheets. But it was a new day, an early morning and it was time to ready the hotel for any capable guest. She rose from her slumber, her hair was in a mess, her eyes where heavy, her body ached and shook. She yawned her longest and biggest one ever. She rubbed her eyes to see, she was in her room. 

Charlie: *Wait, I'm in my room, wasn't I... *. It probably took her maybe, ten or fifteen seconds to remember the night before. Charlie: *Huh, I swear I was in the lounge sitting on the couch with Al, did I fall asleep? If I did, how did I get here?*. She didn't think much of it, she would maybe remember if she got herself moving. As she made her way to her wardrobe, she grabbed her usual clothing wear. While in the middle of getting changed, she heard some strange breathing noises that didn't belong to her. 

To her surprise she spotted someone sitting on a chair, in the corner, right near her bed. It was Alastor, fast asleep. She almost yelped in surprise but stopped herself. In the way she was now, she couldn't possibly wake him up or, well, she would die of embarrassment. She grabbed her clothes and ran to her bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her. Why in the world is Alastor in her room? Is that how she got to bed? Why was he still here then? 

Charlie quickly got herself changed, fixed her hair then exited as quietly as possible. He was still asleep, it didn't seem like he was in a comfortable position, being on a small chair after all but he was blissfully resting. Charlie didn't know what to do, should she wake him up or leave him be? She didn't know. She decided to be brave, this was her room after all, she had her rights there. She also had a lot of questions about this situation. 

She slowly approached him, seeing his face was again, not smiling. I guess it's hard to hold a smile when your asleep. He looked so peaceful, she almost changed her mind. But she was determined to get answers. She reached her hand out, slowly edging it closer to him. The second she touched his hair, she froze. Even with this small touch, his hair was somehow soft, it was fascinating. She became more bold and stroked his hair till she made her way to his hairs tuffs. 

She felt really bad doing this but her curiosity drove her to continue. She used bother hands to grab both tuffs. It was strange but they were soft but as she could feel, there was skin underneath. Does this mean his hair tuffs are actually ears? She snorted slightly, amused by this, he was an actual deer. What, does he have a little tail too? Now that's something she really wanted to know, it would be so cute. 

She was even able to feel his horns, they were so small but the ends were definitely pointy. She was definitely enjoying this, his soft hair, cute horns and peculiar ears was an enjoyable time to feel. She smiled and giggled at this new discovery, Alastor was definitely a strange one indeed but I guess all demons are strange and unique. She thought to herself she might as well stop and actually wake him up, she didn't have time to do this forever after all, even if she wished too. Alastor: "Are you enjoying yourself there, my dear?".

Charlie froze, her heart stopped completely, her mind raced. She slowly looked down, hoping it was her imagination, it was not. Alastor looked up at her, a huge teeth less smile greeted her with his eyes staring at her with amusement as well. Her heart pounded, being found like this, she will definitely be dead. The radio demon hated being touched by anyone and here she was, touching his hair, ears and horns. She jumped back, landing on the bed, readying herself. 

Charlie: "Al I- I can, I'm sorry, I-I can explain". She panicked so much, tears almost welled in her eyes from the fear. Alastor got up from the chair and approached the stuttering girl. Charlie huddled herself, covering her head while closing her eyes. She was scared for what he could do. Alastor didn't say a thing but instead he walked right passed her and towards the door. Charlie opened her eyes again, turned around to see him open the door and walk out. Alastor: "Come on Charlie, you don't want to miss a capable guest now do you?".

After that he left the room completely, Charlie could hear his footsteps fade in the hallway, as he continued walking away. Charlie didn't move, she was just shocked over his actions. The radio demon, a demon who hated being touched, catches someone touching him in his sleep and then just, WALKS AWAY! Charlie collapsed, her heart slowly slowing down while her breathing was ragged. She was so scared she felt like her pounding heart would burst, even if it's done that more then once, she never got used to it. 

She lay on her bed, not believing anything that just happened but relieved nothing much happened that would cause her any harm. Angel walks by her room, then notices her door open and the princess laying on her bed fully dressed. Angel dust: "Uh, hey Charls, whatcha doin?". Angel walks into the room without permission and looms over the panicked princess. Angel dust: "Are ya gettin some extra beauty sleep?". 

Angel notices the princesses panicked expression and unsteady breathing. He was very confused and sort of concerned. Angel Dust: "Uh, you good princess, you look like you've seen a ghost or somethin". She might as well have, as a terrifying one shocked her to death. Charlie quickly got up, surprising Angel. Angel dust: "Uh, do you, want me to get Vaggie for ya?". Charlie didn't say a word for a while but looked up at Angel with a big smile. Charlie: "It's fine Angel, it was just, just a nightmare".


	23. Chapter 23

Angel dust watched as the strange princess walked out her room looking all... Gloomy. He had no idea what was going on and was quite annoyed that he didn't know. Things have been pretty strange as well. From what it's like around him, the princess is more nervous then usual, smiles has been more smiley then usual and Vaggies been more cranky then usual. It was a mess. 

Angel dust followed after Charlie watching her expression. Angel dust: "So uh, what kind of nightmare did you have?". The princess flinched and stopped in her tracks, she thought for a while too. Charlie: "Well, it's not a big deal, just a stupid nightmare, I bet I'll forget it later, maybe". Angel could tell she was hiding something but knew he wasn't gonna get anything out of her, so he took the excuse. 

They made their way to the main lobby where everyone else was. Alastor leaned against the wall, gleefully humming to himself. Vaggie was over at the bar, lecturing Husk about something. Nifty continued her cleaning spree, even if there was no need. While princess sat down at the table not looking at anyone. *sigh* everything was getting so f***ing weird. 

Angel Dust: "Ugh, whatever, I'm going out". Angel marched towards the door, visually irritated. Vaggie: "Where do you think you're going?". Angel kept his pace not bothering to look back till he opened the door. Angel dust: "IM NOT STAYING IN THIS F***ING PLACE WHILE EVERYONES BEING WEIRD". And with that, he slammed the door, leaving everyone in awkward silence. 

Few minutes had passed, Angel roamed the deathly streets of hell. Ignoring every incident, dead person, drug addict, sex offenders, murderers and more with an annoyed expression. Guess it's a normal day out here but not in the hotel. Angel even ignored people he could have "fun" with which was not normal. He didn't know why he was annoyed, he shouldn't care what happens in their lives, right? He shouldn't at all. So why is it that he's irritated over these f***heads? 

He continued to walk around kicking cans and stepping over bodies till he made it to a fountain spilling out something red. He sat next to the fountain while looking at his reflection. It was a strange feeling, a strange day and a strange situation. He needed a distraction something to get off his mind. Without a second thought, a person approached Angel. ???: "Excuse me but could you help me with finding a place?". 

Angel looked up to the person, she was sort of young, maybe in her 17-18. She wore a black shirt with a black biker like jacket that was only half way length and a black skirt with black stockings also black fancy boots. She had giant black wings and long black hair with white streaks and short black horns pocking out. Her lips were black and her eyeliner. Her eyes however were blood red. 

Angel could only describe this person as some Gothic teenager but her attitude was different. Angel dust: "The f*** you want?". ??: "Sorry for the sudden disturbance but I noticed you're Angel dust right?". She spoke like a smartass but she was unusually nice. Angel Dust: "Yeah? What of it?" Angel wasn't in the mood for any kind of sh** this person wanted but like how Charlie asked, it's "good" to listen to people sometimes. 

???: "I was wondering if you could help me to Hazbin Hotel, you do work there right? I remember you were mentioned as a patron for it". Angels eyes shot open, someone was asking about Hazbin Hotel and wanted to go there, well this was definitely a surprise. Even if Angel didn't want to go back so soon, this person might be their first customer so, he couldn't refuse. Angel Dust: "Yeah I work there what, you want to make reservations there?". The girl smiled at Angel, ???: "Yes please". 

Well, this was more of a surprise, someone did want to stay there. Angel got up from his seat and turned to the direction of the hotel. Angel dust: "This way". The stranger followed behind him, she also had a suitcase dragging behind. It took ten minutes to get there, she looked at the building, awing it. Angel sighed and entered, there he found something...surprising.

The place was trashed, the walls were ripped, the couches torn, glass and lights were broken, tables were smashed. And at the centre of it was Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie was in between the two, apparently holding them back, Vaggie had her spear out, pointing it directly at Alastor, Alastors eyes where static and black while tentacles were creeping behind him making growling sounds. They stopped their quarrel and stared at the two at the door, who were incredibly shocked over the scene before them. 

Angel Dust: "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE??!!!".


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event happened just after Angel Dust left

Everyone stood in silence, Angels outburst got everyone in shock, even Alastor. After a few seconds of it, everyone went back to what they were doing except a little more uneased. Charlie looked over at Alastor, still humming to himself, she felt her hands a little, remembering the sensation of his hair. She shook her head violently trying to fling that thought out from her head. With a deep breath, she approached Alastor, trying to stay as confident as possible. Although the second he looked at her, she froze again, his eyes melting her brain. Alastor smiled at her, amused by her loss of confidence. Alastor: "Is there something you need, sweetheart?". Charlie snapped back into reality, her expression lost. When she remembered, she looked away nervous and a bit embarrassed. 

Charlie: "Um, Al, I wanted to say, uh, sorry for earlier, I uh, didn't mean to do that". She really was sorry, even if she enjoyed it she should never have done it. Alastor smile became sincere, his heart warmed over her kindness to him. Alastor: "It is alright my dear, surprisingly I did not mind it" he looked down thoughtful, he knew from the beginning before she even laid a finger on him what she was doing. In normal circumstances, he would have hated it and would have enjoyed seeing whoever did it be tortured to death by his own hands. But because it was her, he didn't care but seemed to enjoy it. Her warm soft hands, gently stroking his sensitive ears and small horns sent shivers down his spine but shivers of pleasure. He looked back at Charlie, her eyes wide with surprise, he enjoyed it? The embarrassment showed in her face as she blushed.

She turned away from him, holding her face as it burned. Alastor chuckled at her adorableness, he wanted to see more. He leaned over to her ear and with a whisper. Alastor: "I wouldn't mind you doing that again". Charlie jumped, her heart pounded, her face flushed in red. She stepped away and turned to him smiling his wide smile with a mischievous air. She wanted to run from this, his teasing was always too much for her poor heart to handle. Charlie: "I um, wouldn't you be uncomfortable with me doing that?. Alastor walked towards her, lifting her chin. Alastor: "Like I said, if it's you, I wouldn't mind at all". Her blush became more obvious but she couldn't look away from him. In the moment, time seemed to stand still, he leaned closer to her, his eyes slowly closing as he got closer to her face. They were so close until.... *SMASH*. 

A bottle crash right into Alastors face, booze soaked his hair and part of his clothes. Both Charlie and Alastor looked to see the culprit. It was Vaggie, her eyes glared in a devilish glow. She was not happy. Charlie was shocked over her actions while Al seemed to smile but we all know he had fury ringing in his mind. His eyes said it all. Within seconds his body glowed in a red light, his cloak and hair seemed to flutter like the gravity around him disappeared. Charlie slowly walked away from him. Alastor: "Hehehehe oh Vaggie, I wonder, what is your reason for doing that just now?". Vaggie wasn't fazed, she just placed her hands on her hips, put on her worst angry face and made her eyes glow in a red tinge. Vaggie: "Oh, just felt like it". Alastor: "Ohohoho you'll regret that then". Within seconds, things flew, things broke, things torn. The room seemed to contort itself as both Alastor and Vaggie fought. 

Alastor summoned his tentacles and sent them flying at her. With ease she dodged them and cut some of them up with her spear. Vaggie: "Heh, I thought you'd be better then that". Alastors grin widened again, he was not happy. One of the tentacles grabbed Vaggies leg and hung her upside down. It then took her to Al who then stared her right in the eyes. She stared back, they glared at each other. They were like wild animals ready to claw at each others throats. She jabbed her spear at him in which he dodged. She was then sent flying across the room as the tentacles flung her. Charlie: "VAGGIE!". Alastor then remembered Charlie was still in the room, he had to be more careful with his powers, hurting Vaggie meant hurting Charlie. Vaggie, however, wasn't giving up so easily. She got up from the rubble, her clothes tattered but she did not look injured. She ran full speed at him, he dodged her again his smile still on his face. She growled at how easy he could do that but she had her own tricks. In the middle of him dodging, another spear pierced his shoulder. 

He looked at it surprised, how she could do that was beyond him. This girl had guts. Alastor without a thought, pulled out the spear, blood dripped off his hand. He grinned again. Alastor: "It's been so long since I've seen my own blood". He took a second to lick at it. Alastor: "That is quite impressive my dear". Vaggie stood in normal posture, placing her spear down like a staff. Vaggie: "Guess we're even then". Alastor continued licking at his hand, his face now covered in blood. Alastor: "Not quite". Alastor: "I won't be satisfied until I make you bleed". Vaggie: "Heh, oh really?". Charlie was now standing right in the middle of these two, if she was to do anything useful, it would be to stop this. Alastor and Vaggie approached each other, ready for another brawl. Charlie was able to squeeze inbetween the two to try and hold them back. Charlie: "Come on guys, this isn't something that should happen at our happy hotel, can we just talk about this?" before another word was said, they all hear the front door swing open.


	25. Chapter 25

Angel Dust: "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE???!!". That shout echoed through the hotel, it made everyone freeze. Angel was boiling angry, he couldn't believe these idiots are just fighting and f***ing the hotel up right on the day he brang an actual guest. Angel face palmed himself, so done with everything, he might as well stop trying. Everyone broke off from the tension. Vaggie put away her spear, Alastor dismissed his tentacle beasts while Charlie fixed herself but still stood between the two. Angel dust: "Ugh, now your all making me feel like the adult here". Vaggie raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Vaggie: "Yeah? Well what have you been up too? Another "solid" you owe to a friend". The sarcasm was duly noted but Angel just looked at her with a smug look. 

He stepped aside revealing his companion standing at the doorway, her face still filled with surprise and confusion. Everyone looked at her then looked at Angel also confused. Angel dust: "Ugh, she wants to book into the hotel, Jesus Christ guys". With that, everyone's face, especially Charlie's, lit up. After all this time, a guest is finally here, their first one ever. However, what a bad first impression they just did, no wonder Angels mad. Charlie sped over to the person, her face brimming with joy. Charlie: "Oh my god, welcome to the happy hotel, I'm so glad you're here". The girl still stood by the door, a bit surprised over her bubbly nature. ???: "It's good to be here, I hope I'm not interrupting anything". She looked over at the other members, all trying to look their best even if it wasn't perfect. Charlie: "Oh no, it's fine, you know, disagreements with things here and there, it's no problem". Yeah, no problem at all. 

Charlie welcomed her in, with her bag in tow. ???: "Well, it's nice to be here, I've heard a lot about this place". She put on a small smile, trying to be as nice as possible. As she made her way more into the hotel, the room suddenly lit up. What sounded like a finger clicked behind her the lights lit up and all the damage from broken tables, torn up walls and couches and broken glass disappeared and reappeared all brand new and unbroken. Her eyes where raised at this point, she turned to see Alastors hand glowing. He did cause this mess so it was him who had to clean it. The place looked better then ever, it had to since there was a guest here. Alastor winked at both the girls near him then approached the new guest. Alastor: "Well it's quite nice to meet you too dear, my name is Alastor, would you tell me yours?" the girl turned her attention to him, her eyes sparkled at the amazement of that magic. 

??: "Oh right, sorry, my names Tia, Tia Charlise, it's very nice to meet you Alastor" She held her hand, waiting for a hand shake, before he could move Charlie ran in between them to shake her hand instead. Charlie: "It's very nice to meet you Tia, my names Charlie, I am the owner of this fine establishment, Alastor here is business partner who is helping me run it". She turned her attention to each staff member, telling her their names and what they do. Tia was intrigued, there wasn't many staff but the place seemed well managed.Tia: "Well, I'm pretty new here, I only fell into hell about 3 weeks ago, until now, I've never had anywhere to stay". She was new and quite young, what kind of sin did a nice girl like this commit to end up here? Charlie: "Well we're glad you chose us to stay, may we now make the reservations?". Charlie was so excited, her first guest and maybe her first person to redeem, she already seemed so nice and innocent, this might become an easier challenge. 

She nodded her head, agreeing to it they made their way to the front desk to sign the papers and etc etc, you know, hotel stuff. After Charlie was gone, both Vaggie and Alastor glared at each other, there was still some tension but for right now, it's probably not the best time to continue. Angel dust was mentally exhausted by this but luckily for him, it worked out in the end. He made his way to the bar where he sat on the stools. Husk sat on the other side, drinking his booze like nothing happened. Angel dust: "And why exactly didn't you stop that little escapade that just happened? You were here the entire time". Husk looked at him, he looked like he was bored out of his mind. Husk: "Why the f*** would I?" Angel looked away, not surprised by his answer. Nifty then jumped up on the counter smiling a bigger smile then smiles. Nifty: "Hey hey Angel guess what? During their fight, it was awesome by the way, Vaggie was really good, she was able to dodge his attacks, except for one where she got thrown into a wall but she got back up like nothing happen and then she was even able to hit him with a spear from behind, he bled a lot, she said in a cool way that they were even but Alastor wasn't happy and wanted to continue but then you walked in and yelled and everyone froze and it was hilarious".

Nifty was talking faster then a racing car but Angel got the jist of it, guess mad girl got skills. She was even able to hit Alastor? That's definitely a surprise. Meanwhile both Al and Vaggie followed Tia and Charlie as they chatted, on their way to her new room. Everything was paid and the forms were signed so it was time to show them the room they'll be staying in. On the first floor, in room 12 was hers. As she entered she was in awe on how nice it was, of course it was all red, there was one window that showed the view of the city, there was one queen size bed with lamps on both side, a bathroom to their left and cupboard next to the bathroom door. She smiled at how nice it was and eyed every inch of the room. Guess she likes it. Charlie glowed in happiness on just how much she loved it. This might be the best thing that's happened to her in a while. 

Both Vaggie and Alastor smiled at her joy, seeing her so happy made them happy. Charlie: "Alright, we'll let you get settled in your new room, if you need anything we'll all be down stairs". Tia: "Thank you for everything, you've all been so kind". With satisfied smiles on everyones faces, they finally left. Charlie was bouncing all around, she couldn't be happier. Alastor watched her joyous nature and relished it. His heart was sent flying when seeing her adorable bright smile. Same could be said about Vaggie. Alastors mood was changed from good to bad when he remembered that pain in his shoulder. It was definitely a good hit from Vaggie. It went deep into his shoulder and there was a lot of blood. But he didn't want to lose face so he continued as best he could. He still wanted to see her beautiful smile, her bright glow, her unending energy. He would never except a better sight then that.


	26. Chapter 26

The hotel was silent once more, it pretty much was mainly that throughout the day. Tia did occasionly come out and chat with everyone. She was so kind, she wasn't even scared of Alastor, didn't mind Angels sexual jokes or Husks bad drinking or even Niftys' insane energy. All around, she was the most humane person there. It kind of put everyone off but not in a bad way. Their proof for kind demons was also Charlie, even with the swearing and that brawl, Charlie was also nice so everyone rolled with it. 

As night approached, everyone disappeared to their rooms. Well, except for Al, he didn't live at the hotel but had his own home to go to. Before he left though, Charlie stopped him. Charlie: "Hey Al, um, I just wanted to say, I'm not mad about the fight earlier, it was kind of my fault anyway". Now why would she say that? It was Vaggie who started and Alastor who made it worse. Alastor: "How is your fault my dear? You didn't do anything wrong". Charlie looked away, a bit nervous but then looked at him again. Charlie: "*sigh* maybe, anyway is your shoulder ok? Sorry I didn't ask earlier but it looked really bad". 

Alastor then remembered that painful sensation in his shoulder, he'd forgot about it, he was so concentrated on Charlie's happy and bright aura it left his mind. Remembering seemed to make it worse but he didn't show it, he just smiled to his love and fluttered his red eyes. Alastor: "Thank you for your concern dear but it is no problem, I barely feel it". Charlie wasn't so sure, the wound had to be deep but then again, he looked pretty ok, he is a strong demon after all. Charlie decided to trust him, if anything, he could handle it, right? 

She watched as Alastor left the building her smile didn't leave her face till he left. She was so concerned but she didn't want to bother him too much. She's already done enough of that today. With a short sigh, she made her way to her room. While walking the halls she noticed a red stain that wasn't usually there. It was blood, the blood made it look like a bloody hand print. She inspected the blood, who could have done this? 

Angel dust came walking by as well and noticed the princess staring at the wall. Angel dust: "Yo Charlie, whatcha starin at the wall for?" He looked where she was looking and saw the stain. His eyes widen a little but he thought for a second. Angel dust: "Huh, blood, wonder who did that.. Wait, didn't smiles have that injury, maybe it's his?". This made the princess heart drop, it made sense, this was Als' blood and by the look of it, he wasn't taking it well. 

She rushed past Angel, down the stairs and out the door. Angel ran after her, confused as hell on what she was doing. When she was out the door, she ran full speed. Angel dust: "HEY WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING??!" He called out to her but she didn't answer. Angels never seen her or anyone this concerned, this could though, conclude his suspicion. This princess was head over heels in love with the radio demon. 

Meanwhile Charlie ran so fast, she was at his house within seconds. Even though when she walked there last time, it took a few minutes. His house wasn't far from the hotel which made it convenient for him. But that's not something she could concern herself with. She was even more panicked as she noticed bloody hand prints and blood droplets all along the path. Even the door knob was covered in blood. 

She banged on the door as hard as she could, not caring if it disturbed any of the neighbours. Charlie: "AL? AL ITS ME CHARLIE, OPEN THE DOOR!". There was no answer, she became more worried. She had no choice, she held both hands on the door knob and slammed her body on it as hard as she could over and over again. Within 3 hits, the door swung open and she fell right in. She noticed on the floor she fell on, there was more blood. She got up quickly and searched the house, following the blood trail that lead to an open and lit up door. 

Charlie: "Al? Are you there?". She slowly walked towards the light, as she peaked around the corner she noticed it was a bathroom with Alastor, sitting at the bathtub. His shirt was off and his back was exposed. On his left shoulder was the wound, it looked horrible and extremely deep. Blood was everywhere in the bathroom as well. Alastor turned seeing her horrified look, he was surprised she was there.

Alastor: "Charlie, what are you doing here?". A small radio played beside him as well, on top of the sink. Probably why he didn't hear her. Charlie was still too shocked to answer at first but she swallowed her vomit that almost came out. Charlie: "I-I was worried, y-you, I saw, the blood stains and I-". She couldn't speak all that well, she wasn't really used to seeing blood and gore. Especially this close and this real. Alastor turned to her fully, his smile was still on his face but he didn't look all that well. 

Alastor: "Charlie my dear, you worry too much, I'm fine, it isn't the first time really". Because his shirt was off, Charlie was able to see his skin and even, his past wounds. Some looked newer then others. There was so many of them, guess his past was pretty hectic. Some look like cuts and stabs, some looked like gun wounds and more. She slowly walked towards him, so captivated on those old wounds like they were hypnotising her. She reached and touched one of them, the largest one on his body that went from his shoulder to half way down his chest. 

Her expression was now sad, he had so many, how could he still be alive from it all. Alastor flinched a little from her touch but settled. Watching her hand stroke that wound made the memories flow of that time. He gently grabbed her hand, holding it in his. Her hands were soft and warm while his were cold and sharp. Alastor: "Heh, don't worry dear, many battles create many wounds, my life wasn't the easiest". 

Charlie stood there not moving, she was still sad but still warmed by his gentle touch. He pressed his lips on her hand, giving it a gentle kiss. Charlie clenched her chest, her heart racing a million miles a second but she didn't move or make a sound. Alastor: "But for you my dear, I hoped you'd never see them". He raised his head to look into her eyes, they looked so gentle and beautiful like shining pearls. The air quickly turned sour when Alastor winced in pain. They'd almost completely forgot about his bleeding wound. 

Charlie panicked, she's never done anything like this before. Alastor reached for a bottle of alcohol. He placed it over his shoulder, about to pour it on the wound to disinfect it but the second it hit he quickly pulled it away as the pain was too much to bare. Charlie watched with a fearful expression. She was hesitant but wanted to help. Alastor turned back to Charlie but reached the bottle towards her. Alastor: "I'm sorry to ask you this Charlie but would be a dear and pour this on my wound for me?". His face was riddled with regret but if the wound was to be left exposed for too long, it would get worse. 

Charlie reached for the bottle, every action she took was hesitant for her fear trickled in her stomach. But she came here to help in any way possible. She stepped closer to Al and slowly poured the liquid on his exposed wound. Alastor winced in pain, trying his best to keep his voice in and his body still. Charlie: *It must hurt like hell*. She wasn't wrong, the alcohol helped but it was incredibly painful. A few minutes had past, his wound was finally wrapped up in bandages and the blood was all cleaned and gone.

She was a bit proud of herself for being brave but felt bad for the pain. Charlie: "Will you be alright now?". Charlie leaned over towards Alastor, they both had moved themselves to the lounge room. Alastor sat in silence for a few minutes while putting on a shirt, he was in the presence of a princess. Alastor: "I will be dear, thank you for your help". Once he was finished placing on a shirt and buttoning it up. He turned his attention to his unexpected companion. 

Alastor: "You are full of surprises sweetheart, not only did you run all the way here during the night but even crashed through my door?". They both turned their attention to the slightly banged up door. Alastor chuckled at this thought, he was incredibly amusing. Charlie expression turned a bit embarrassed, she felt bad that she almost broke his door. She was in so much of a panic she wasn't really thinking straight. Charlie: "Sorry for that, I wasn't thinking straight". Alastor waved his hand, dismissing her apology. Alastor: "Do not worry my dear, you've made my night quite entertaining". 

They sat in silence, they've been in this position before but from different circumstances. It didn't however make the mood anymore lighter. Although Charlie was quite exhausted, running here, banging that door open, then helping Al with his exposed stab wound drained her completely. She needed to get back although it seems even more exhausting to think about. 

Alastor noticed her tired expression and took a deep breath. He placed his elbow on his leg and leaned into his palm, looking at her. Alastor: "You look tired dear, if you want, you can stay here for the night". Charlie looked up at him in surprise but looked away as her face slightly blushed. Charlie: "I-I don't know Al, I've already troubled you enough". Alastor closed his eyes but stayed in the same position. Alastor: "Do not worry, you can take my bed, I'll sleep out here". Charlie backed up a bit, sleeping, in his bed, in his house. WHAT??! 

Charlie: "No no no no, it's fine, you shouldn't do that, anyway you need to rest better then I do, you're still hurt, I couldn't let you do that". Alastor grin became wide, showing more teeth then he has all day. He leaned in closer to the princess right to her ear. Charlie tried to back away but the couches edge stopped her. Alastor: "How about we sleep together then?" Charlie's face burst into red colour while steam came from her face. Alastor always teased her but this was too far. Him whispering such a sultry thing in her ear and being so close was heart wrenching at best. 

Charlie: "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I....". She couldn't speak any kind of words or any other language for that matter. Her face burned so much it could catch on fire. Alastor chuckled at the amusing princess, her embarrassed and flustered expression never failed to be entertaining. Alastor: "I'm joking my dear, you should know that, but it might be true my wounds need time to heal, they aren't as important as your beauty sleep, the couch maybe comfortable for sitting but not for sleeping". That's wasn't really true though, Charlie had a pretty good sleep on this couch last time she was here.

Charlie was still though, not very good on the idea of sleeping on his bed. But he wouldn't give up on his gentleman ways. She could walk back to the hotel but he would definitely offer to go with her. She could call Vaggie or someone to pick her up but it was so late she didn't want to bother anyone. She had no idea what to do. But the idea perked into her mind, it was embarrassing and she knew he was joking but it would be the only way to satisfy both parties on how this will go.

Charlie hesitated to say anything but worked up her courage. Charlie: "I-I guess, if it's the only way then, I wouldn't, I wouldn't mind... s-sleeping with you". She was so embarrassed, she didn't even look at him. Alastor perked up so quickly it hurt his back in which he winced in pain. Charlie saw this and rushed to help but the second they looked at each other, her face went red again. Charlie backed away in panic, her face becoming hot. Charlie: "I-I'M SORRY, that was stupid to say I know, I just thought that because you, um".

Silence filled the room once more, Charlie sat twiddling her fingers while Al sat a fair distance from her holding his shoulder. The pain slowly went away but that wasn't what was on his mind. Her words were a shock, such a bold move from the princess. Alastor smile grew big again. He chuckled, then laughed a hole heartly one. The night became better and better, the princess becoming more and more irresistible within each moment. 

Charlie stared at him, very confused. It didn't take long for her to realise what it was about. How dumb she felt, saying something like that, of course he found it funny. Alastor noticed her angry look and looked away himself. He didn't mean to give her that message. Alastor: "I'm sorry my dear but I couldn't help it, you're incredibly bold for saying such things". Charlie quickly snapped her head to him which surprised him a little. Charlie: "I just was concerned is all, you need your rest because of your wound but you won't let me leave on my own or sleep on the couch because you're being a gentleman". She crossed her arms in an angry humph. 

Alastor absorbed this information, it was true though, he wouldn't let her leave on her own or let her sleep on the couch. Guess she felt like it would be the only option. But I guess seeing how this would go would be funny too. Alastor: "Well if it's the only way we'd come to compromise then Ill take you on that". Alastor stood up, walked toward her till he was in front of her. He reached his hand to her chin then lifted to gaze in her eyes. Alastor: "Are you ready?". His deep, sultry voice was back and it sent shivers down her spine. She would never be ready for this but had no choice. How annoyingly heart wrenching this all was?


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie walked behind Al as they walked through his house. It was pretty small which made sense since he's the only person living here. Although there were two other rooms as well that weren't his bedroom or his bathroom. Wonder what could be in them? When they reached his bedroom he opened the door and glided in. His room was very fascinating. All the walls were blood red with light stripe patterns, kind of like his suit. There was a small sitting place with a little coffee table and an empty cup on it. On the other side was a king size bed, all the sheets and pillows being red as well. And as a finishing touch, there was a stuffed buck right above the bed. 

Charlie continued looking around the room, it was creepy but kinda cool. Alastor watched as she eyed the room. His smile was still wide but his heart beat exponentially fast. He was pretty nervous to have her here and in his room. It was a little bit because she was a lady but also, he feared what he could do to her that he couldn't control. But his thirst for entertainment and unpredictable futures was too strong to bare. 

Charlie looked to the bed, it was massive, could fit five clones of her on it. Her heart started beating again, she had to share it with him. It wasn't something she was looking forward too. She didn't even know why she was doing this. She could just be her determined and stubborn self and order him to let her sleep on his couch but she couldn't muster it up for some reason. It's like something was telling her to do this. Was it curiosity or something else? She didn't know and she was too afraid to know. 

Alastor sat himself at his bed, then looked at Charlie. She jumped a little, her heart still beating like a drum. Charlie: "So, um, nice room you have". She didnt approach or move at all, she didn't want too. Alastor just chuckled a little then looked down. He got up and walked to her, grabbed both her hands and looked her straight in the eye. Alastor: "I know you might be nervous so how about this, why don't we dance to settle things?". Charlie thought for a bit, it would be nice since the room gave off such an eery feel. Dancing would be nice. 

She nodded to him with a small smile. With that, he made some static noises and calming music started to play. They danced for a while, slowly swaying with the music, it relaxed her so much, she felt like she was floating on air and dancing in the clouds. Alastors eyes were also closed, he listened and went with the music. Probably enjoying it more then she. Before the music stopped, he gave her a spin which forced her to turn her back to him. Without being allowed to even think, Alastor grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Charlie yelped, it shocked her quite a bit. 

They both sat on the bed now, except Charlie sat on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder while both his arms wrapped her waist. Her face turning red again, he's been the only one to ever get this reaction from her. Charlie: "A-Al what are you doing?". She tried her best to break free but Alastor didn't budge. He continued holding her with his eyes closed and resting on her shoulder. There was no way of getting out from his grip, he was determined to not let her go. 

Charlie gave up after her 5th try, she knew he wasn't giving up. So she had to accept this, relaxed herself a little and sighed in annoyance to this situation. She looked over at him, his face still planted on her shoulder. He looked like he was in bliss, having her so close made his heart beat but his body calm which she could feel. Her heart was beating too, she hoped in her soul he couldn't feel that either. 

It felt like an eternity that they'd stayed that way, not a single word, sound or movement was made by either. Only complete stillness and silence greeted the room. Charlie decided to break this as a question came to her mind she had completely forgot to ask. Charlie: "Hey Al?". Alastor hummed in response he still though didn't move or open his eyes. Charlie: "That other night, when I fell asleep on the couch with you, did you take me to bed?". Alastor: "Hmhm". Charlie: "You did huh? So why did you stay in my room?".

Alastor didn't say anything but opened his eyes and looked straight ahead. Alastor didn't know why he stayed there, sat there staring at his Sleeping Beauty. Watching her chest rise and fall. Her face and body limp and relaxed. He didn't know. All he knew was, he enjoyed it, she looked so beautiful. I guess that's why he stayed. Alastor: "Because you're beautiful when you sleep, I couldn't help but watch. You really do captivate me". His words rang in her ear, it was a bit creepy but also, kind of sweet. 

Charlie: "I see, another question, how long are we gonna stay like this?". Alastor finally moved, he rubbed his face right on the back of her shoulder then leaned in on it. Alastor: "Hmm, don't know, I'm very comfortable like this, what about you princess?". Charlie jumped, how she felt, she felt uneasy but calm at the same time. Her heart beat but in a good way. She couldn't describe it really. Charlie: "I-I don't know". Alastor hummed again, he breathed deeply in and out. Afterwards he finally let go but instead grabbed her waist and lifted her up. He got up and placed her down on the same spot. 

He reached and pet her head, gently stroking her hair as he did. Alastor: "You have a good rest my dear, hope you sleep well". He walked toward the door but before opening it he felt someone tugging at his shirt. He turned quickly seeing her holding it. She didn't react to his quick reaction but stared at him with a fierce but soft gaze. Charlie: "What are you doing? I thought I told you, you need your rest better then mine, you have a bad injury Alastor, don't you remember?". Of course he did, the pain was still there but only a lot less then before. It just throbbed gently. 

He smiled a small grin, his teeth showing while his face was soft. He grabbed her hand again, making sure to reassure her. Alastor: "Do not worry my dear, I'll be fine, like I said this has happened more times then one". Charlie looked away sad, she remembered all the scars on his body. All of must of hurt terribly, he must be used to it but still... Alastor: "Any way, there shouldn't be no problem, since I do have a spare room with a king sized bed".

Charlie stood there stunned, did he really say he had a spare room with a bed in it, a SPARE bedroom. He chuckled a bit at her shocked expression, almost like all the events flashed before her. The actions and words she said for his sake, WAS FOR NOTHING. Before she could say anything he opened the door and walked out the room. Alastor: "Good night my dear". Alastor then shut the door and left the poor girl to remain stunned in silence. Oh Alastor, you'll never change will you? 

Charlie flopped on the bed, completely done with life. She looked up at the ceiling mentally processing everything that happened. Charlie *So that's what the two rooms must have been?". She thought to herself in silence, cursing every embarrassing thing she did tonight which Alastor allowed for some kicks and giggles. He seriously did that to her. He was truly one mischievous devil.


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie woke up in a daze, the morning light gazing through the window. She was so comfortable and warm, she felt like drifting off into eternal sleep. But the hotel couldn't wait and neither could the day. She sat up, her hair was in a mess, her eyes heavy and her body limp. She stretched as far as her body could muster. With a hup, she got up and headed towards her wardrobe. She froze in place, realising the most obvious thing to her. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't even at the hotel. She was instead at Alastors place. 

It all came back to her, her fear for Als' well-being, her running all the way here, the scars and blood she'd seen all over his body, her embarrassing moment were she offered to sleep with him, him holding her tightly for so long and finally that annoying realisation he had a spare room and he was just teasing her. She dropped in disappointment and annoyance. He played her like a flute. She decided to try and get over it and try to get back to the hotel as fast as she could and forget everything that happened yesterday. 

She strides out of his room and into the lounge where she found Alastor sitting at his couch, drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. He looked up to see the princess, looking rather tired and rather irritated. Alastor: "Ah, morning my dear, I hope you slept well". Alastor got up from his seat, closing the news paper and putting down his coffee, he approached the sleepy princess to get a closer look at her. Alastor: "What's with the frown my dear? Did you not have a good rest?". He had his arms behind his back and loomed over her. 

Charlie looked up at his snarky grin, still not pleased. Charlie: "I did actually, I'm just annoyed on what happened last night, did you seriously make me go through that for your "entertainment?". Alastor still looked at her grinning, he honestly did find it hilarious but at the same time, he enjoyed her company. Alastor: "Oh sweety, do not worry yourself". He stroked her fine blond hair and through his claws felt an incredible softness he hasn't felt before. Her hair may have been in a mess but it's shine and beauty still came through. Alastor: "Besides I didn't exactly sleep last night, I've been out here, enjoying the quiet while reading as well".

Charlie looked up in surprise, he didn't sleep? But why? He must of been exhausted from the ordeal he went through yesterday. Alastor saw her surprise and concern written on her face which gave him a sense of warmth. Alastor: "You see my dear, it is very difficult to sleep with a terrible wound like this and anyway, sleeping isn't something I partake in often". Charlie couldn't argue with anything he said, it made sense after all. A wound like that would hurt too much to even have a goodnight sleep, no matter how comfortable you were. Also, Alastor doesn't seem like someone who sleeps causally like everyone else. She has seen him sleep but even so, she's always been surprised to see it. 

She sighed to herself, the annoyance washed away far easier then the shock. She just wanted to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. She knows for a fact Angel has told Vaggie about this and that Vaggie is now worried sick. She walked past Alastor heading towards the door, before she could reach it, Alastor popped up in front of her. Charlie stopped in her tracks confused on what he was doing. Alastor: "Wait a second my dear, are really going back to the hotel looking like that?". Charlie looked at herself, he wasn't wrong, her clothes were messy and her hair was one messed up birds nest. 

She didn't exactly care for her looks though but she would be embarrassed to be caught like this. Her parents would definitely go wild about it too if they saw this. Before she could speak, Alastor grabbed a brush that came out of thin air and with a click of his fingers, her clothes had changed from her usual suit to another suit but a little different. It almost matched the same style he had but hers as well, like a mixture of both. It did look good on her though, she had to admit.

Alastor sat at the couch again, welcoming her to sit beside him. Alastor: "Come here my dear, I'll help with your hair". Alastor maybe a horrible beast of a demon but he was kind as well, even if some of that kindness is fake it still felt nice. She accepted his offer and sat beside him. She turned herself so her hair could face him. 

He spent 5 minutes gently brushing her hair while also untangling snags here and there with his hands. When it was all done, she gave him a gentle smile as a thanks. He smiled back, her smile always made his heart soar. The feeling for her were strong and he never wanted to let them go. Before she could get herself up, Alastor grabbed her chin gently and kissed her cheek. She jumped, another kiss to add to the collection. She felt her heart pound, her body shiver with goosebumps and her face burn. 

When he let her go, she shifted backwards right to the edge of the chair. She held her face as it held its red colour. Alastor always loves seeing that face, her actions made him laugh. He'd kiss her a thousands times just to see it. Charlie: "W-why do you keep doing that?". She tried her best to hide her embarrassment while looking away from him. Alastor: "Hehehe because I love it my dear, your reaction is always hilarious to see and anyway". He leaned in closer to her, right to her ear. Alastor: "Have you forgotten how much I love you, it makes sense to show it, doesn't it?". She couldn't believe what she was hearing, of course she couldn't forget, how could she, it's just something she didn't want to concentrate on. 

Alastor got up and opened the door, he spun to her direction and summoned his cane. Alastor: "After all, you will be mine one day". He gave her a wink and left the house, closing the door behind him. Charlie might as well be a tomato, her entire body was completely red. She dug herself into her legs as she sat alone on the couch. All she could hear was the sound of her beating heart and the clock ticking it's tune. He really isn't giving up on her. However, deep inside her heart, she couldn't feel any happier to hear that.


	29. Chapter 29

Charlie walked maybe a metre away from Alastor, she didn't look at him, they didn't even talk. Just a silent walk towards the hotel. Passing demons who eyed the both of them, most of them would have surrounded the princess mocking and yelling at her of her "stupid hotel" and "naive ideas" etc etc. But since she was with the radio demon one of the most feared demons of the torturous realm. They all steared clear of the two. 

However, a brave and foolish soul decided to throw a rock at her, that hit, and unpleasantly say "F*** THE HOTEL". She stared at the rude creature with an annoying pout. But it seems the demon then ran in fear, for some reason. She turned to look at Alastor who smilees at her almost innocently. She didn't exactly by it but they moved on. They continued in silence, Alastor almost seemed chipper while Charlie was sort of the opposite. The two couldn't be anything a like in this moment.

After the few minutes of no talking or even breathing they both made it to the hotel. Charlie stopped and stared at her prized possession. The hotel seemed still and silent, but she had hope. She had two customers and that's enough for her. She looked to the front seeing Alastor stop as well to watch her think in silence. Him staring at her made her nervous, the words he said kept ringing in her mind. With a deep breath, she continued to walk to the hotel. Alastor offered to open the door for her to let her in first. 

Charlie: "Al?". She finally spoke, Alastor ceased his movements to look at the worried demoness. Charlie: "I know you're waiting for an answer but could you let me think about please?". She didn't look at him when she said this. Only looking directly at the door but it also seemed she saw right through it. Alastor let himself think for a moment. Alastor: "Of course my dear". They both smiled at each other and he opened the door, letting the lady go first. But when they walked in, they were met with a bit of an unlikely surprise.


	30. Chapter 30

Alastor and Charlie entered the hotel with an unlikely surprise and encounter. Charlies mother, Lilith stood at the centre of the hotel eyeing all the decor and more. Charlie froze at the sight of her. She hadn't talked to her mum in a while, she was happy to see her but awfully surprised she was here. Her mother was really busy all the time being the queen of hell. It was definitely a shocking encounter. 

Charlie turned to see her friends nervously look at her, sweat practically pouring off of them. She didn't blame them, her mum was a scary woman when angry. Before Charlie could say a word, she was interrupted. Alastor: "Ah, Queen Lilith, it's been a long time, what brings you too our lovely hotel?". Everyone hearts stopped at Alastors sudden burst of words. Lilith turned to him, a smile grew on her face. Lilith: "Ah, Alastor, it has been along time, I see your doing well, as for why I'm here well... ".

Lilith was calm, surprisingly, how exactly do they both know each other? Alastor is a top demon but even he couldn't compare to their influence and strength. It was mind boggling over the possibilities. Lilith caught Charlie in her eyes and raced over to her daughter. Swiftly flying past Alastor. Lilith: "Oh, Charlie my sweet, how have you been? I've missed you dearly". Charlie stepped back from her mother a little, caught off guard by her sudden approach. Charlie: "I-Im doing well mum, I've missed you too". Charlie looked up to her with the best smile she could put on in this moment. 

Lilith grabbed her daughter pulled her into a spine crushing hug. When she let go, Charlie went limp from the pain but her heart warmed for her mother's kindness. Everyone else watched this heart felt encounter. They were still nervous but Vaggie smiled in content. She knew her mother could be vile to anyone around her but to Charlie, she was like a real mother. Charlie: "Um, so mum, what brings you here?".

Lilith looked at her precious daughter, her eyes fierce. Lilith: "Oh, well, you see I've been so busy lately I thought I'd take a break, and of course the first chance I got, I came here to see you". The queen side hugged Charlie, being as loving as possible. Charlie smiled at her mum, out of everyone, she always knew to trust her. She let go of Charlie to wonder through the hotel. With wide eyes, she looked at every spot she could see. Lilith: "My, a wonderful establishment indeed, I bet business here is buzzing". She was so excited for her daughters deeds she seemed to glow. 

Charlies mood went off at the realisation. The hotel wasn't exactly as her mother saw it as. She did wish it happened but that might take longer then she thinks. Charlie: "Well, it'd be great if it was like that but business hasn't gone too well". She tried her best to smile but it almost seemed off. Lilith turned in a flash, she held her smile but her eyes spoke of something else. Lilith: "I see, I'm so sorry to hear that dear, the whole redeeming thing doesn't seem to interest demons but even so". She walked to her daughter, holding both her hands. Lilith: "I am still so proud of you my little pumpkin".

Lilith pinched her cherry cheeks like as if she was five again. Charlie giggled at her mother's playfulness and smiled at full throttle. Absolutely thrilled over her mother's words. It almost brought tears to her eyes that she'd believed in her so much. Before the beautiful moment could continue however, foot steps rang from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Tia, descending the stairs. When she looked up to see everyones' scared and shocked expressions it confused her. 

Tia: "Um, morning, is something wrong?". Lilith saw the demon girl and beamed up. Lilith: "Sweety, is this a customer?". Charlie looked to her mum. Charlie: "Um yes, our second one". Lilith pulled her into another hug, she cooed in happiness to her daughter. Lilith: "Oooooooooooh, Charlie, you've got another one, I knew you could". Her mother always went over-the-top with her hugs but Charlie was used to it. 

Tia still stood at the stairs, realising, slowly, the situation in front of her. Tia: "Wait is that Queen Lilith?". Lilith turned to her, her eyes glowed a deviant red. Lilith: "Well of course who else could it be?". Seeing that expression sent shivers down Tias' spine. Immediately, almost by instinct, she bowed t her. Tia: "I'm so sorry your majesty, forgive my ignorance". Lilith stopped her threatening scowl and turned back to her daughter with a bright smile. 

Lilith: "I'm so sorry for this my dear but I have to cut this moment short, I need to return back but don't worry, whenever I have my next break I'll come straight here to see you again". Charlie smiled in a sad tone but was still happy for her mother's consideration. It was enough for her to even think about her but a visit once in a while would be nice as well. Charlie: "Thanks mum but don't worry, take your time, I'm not going anywhere, I'll miss you".

Lilith leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead. Lilith: "I'll miss you too". With that, they parted hands and Lilith headed for the door. Lilith: "Oh, before I go I'd like to speak with you Alastor, it'll just be a minute". Alastor turned his attention to the queen once again, he had kept his eye on Charlie for most of the encounter, you could all probably guess why, ;). Everyone else turned, processing this situation. Alastor: "Of course your highness, it will be my honour".

Both Alastor and Lilith then left the building, leaving everyone else in a strange silence. There it was again, how did Alastor know the queen? Is it because of his power that they acknowledge him or something else? Is it possible that even Lucifer knows him and is "acquainted" with him? No one knew but, not even Angel, would risk finding out.


	31. Chapter 31

Liliths bright smile and demeanour changed from happy and calm to devious and cold. When they were out the door and away from any eavesdroppers, she turned with that same coldness. She was smiling but she had fury in her eyes. Lilith: "So, Alastor". She said his name in a dark way, meanwhile Alastor stood there, his expression the same when he walked out the door, guess he was expecting this. Lilith: "I was quite surprised over your announcement, you helping my daughter with her hotel, has everyone on edge". A dark gloom came over her as she said her next words. Lilith: "So what are you planning to do with my daughter?".

Alastor only chuckled slightly. Alastor: "Whatever do you mean, your highness?". He said in such a way she growled at it. Lilith: "Don't you, "your highness" me, all those who know your past know you crave others failure and despair, are you planning to try and hinder my daughters efforts?". Now this was a question that's been on his mind for a while now. Of course it's true Alastor loves to see others fail in their efforts and fall into misery, it's his source of entertainment after all. But since his feelings of the princess have been realised, he had to rethink this. And the answer was obvious. 

Alastor: "Of course not my queen, your daughter will receive nothing then help and support from me". His words were true but still, Lilith gave him a doubtful look. Lilith: "Really? And why is that?". Alastor took a moment to answer. Should he tell her the reason or keep it under wraps till he's ready to reveal? Or let her know right now and then? Alastor: "Because, your majesty, I've fallen in love with your daughter". He said that in the most honest and serious voice he could manage. Alastor: "All I want is to see Charlie smile her brightest and be happy, you should know I do love a good smile and hers are always beautiful".

From the bottom of his heart he let those words flow. As for Lilith her eyes were wider then they've ever been, the shock on her face could be obvious from even miles away. Lilith couldn't believe her ears, Alastor the radio demon, in love? The demon who, a long time ago, put the living and non-living world's under chaos. Tortured the weak souls of mortals and demons and enjoyed each and every bit of it. And even now is the pinnacle of fear in this world of hate and despair. And he managed to fall in love, with HER daughter?

Lilith: "Hahahahahahaha, you? In love? That must be your best joke yet". Lilith kept laughing for over a minute. It had to be a joke right, it was absurd for this to be true. But when Lilith saw his face once more she could tell he was serious. Lilith: "How- why- you-". She couldn't speak or comprehend this and before she could say any more Alastor intercepted her words. Alastor: "It is up to you to accept this or not but you should know I've already told Charlie this, for right now she is thinking of an answer and whatever answer she has I will accept". His mood turned dark as he stared directly into her eyes. Alastor: "And I hope you will do the same, no matter her answer to this, as her loving mother you've portrayed yourself to be, understanding your daughters wishes would be the wise thing to do, now wouldn't it?".

Lilith scoffed at his change in image, she wasn't exactly threatened by him but more annoyed. He was right, she needed to understand her daughters wishes if she wished to be with him. She wasn't so sure though, if Lucifer would accept. Alastor may be powerful but he was still a mortal souled demon, he had high expectations and she doubted he'd accept him into the family. But that was for the future to tell so she spoke nothing about it. She turned and walked away from Alastor on her way back to her job as queen. 

She stopped in her tracks to slightly turn at him, her eyes dark. Lilith: "Just so you know, I doubt my daughter will fall for a pathetic demon like you". With those last words, she disappeared into thin air, leaving Alastor in the dust. Alastor stood tall, his smile sharpened at her words. Alastor: "We'll see".


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while, been busy and lazy at the samw time. School just started and I've also got these other types of stuff crowding my head soooooo yeah

Alastor walked back into the hotel after his "eventfull" talk with the queen. When he looked up he saw all eyes were on him. No one bothered trying to listen in since it could end badly. But he knew they'd be incredibly curious on the matter. 

The first to approach him was Charlie, she smiled nervously at him but her curiosity was obvious. Charlie: "Soooo what did you and mum talk about?". She said it pretty sheepishly, not expecting him to be honest. 

Alastor: "Oh nothing to worry about, your mother was just concerned over my presence, you know, she worried about what I was planning to do here". He wasn't lying to Charlies surprise, it does seem like her to worry for her but she shouldn't really, should she? 

Charlie: "And-" before Charlie could continue, the TV suddenly turned to 666 breaking news. Katie Killjoy face was the first to pop up, her smile large and overbearing as always, even Alastor winced at it.

Katie Killjoy: "Good morning sinners of hell, I'm Katie Killjoy". Tom Trench: "And I'm Tom Trench, the city of Imps has been under storm as a huge crowd of protestors and complainers knock at the door of the I.M.P". Katie Killjoy: "You're right there Tom, the groups leader known as Blitzo started a strange but successful business of killing and murdering those of the living world under the request and paycheck of any demon of hell, wanting to settle some scores". Tom Trench: "And who wouldn't? Heaps of sinners would kill or empty their wallets to end anyone that screwed them over when they were alive". Katie Killjoy: "Hahaha I could definitely name a few of my own". Tom Trench: "So could I". 

Everyone watches the sudden news in curiosity. Angel Dust: "huh, I.M.P, why does that sound familiar? Wait a second, the name of the boss of that place, what was it again?". They all stayed at Angel confused, did he know him? Vaggie: "Uh, you mean Blitzo?". Angel perked up, maybe remembering the name. 

Angel dust: "Hahahahahahaha yeah, that's him". His smile grew large, he was amused about something. Tia: "What are you laughing about Angel?". Angel stopped laughing and looked to the others, looking like he was deciding what to say. 

Angel dust: "Eh, it's nothin important". They all looked disappointed, he knew something but the news change caught their attention again. 

It showed a huge crowd of demons and demonesses crowded in front of the buildings door, shouting and screaming. It then turned to one of the rioters, his face screaming anger. News reporter: "So sir, why exactly are you here today?". 

The man growled but answered the question. Demon 1: "I'm here because these f***ers are the reason I'm dead". The camera changed to another one asked the same question. 

Demon 2: "I paid to have my brother in law killed for killing me and they didn't even go through with it, I found out a week after I paid that he was still alive, just in hospital because they missed the shot, and now they won't give me a refund for it, $300 wasted for nothing".

Complaint after complaint, hundreds of people hated the group, for either being the reason they died or for not completing the job but taking the money. 

This caught Alastors interest, he had heard of a group of Imps who were able to access the living world but took no interest in it, till now. He made his way to the door again, of to visit this strange group of lower demons. 

Charlie saw him walking out and rushed to him. Charlie: "Uh, wait Al, where are you going?". With his usual smile and his usual excuse, he opened the door. Alastor: "Just going for a walk".


	33. Chapter 33

Blitzo, Moxie and the others sat around their large conference table, thinking in silence. The air was stiff, the tension rose after each second. Blitzo: "So what are we gonna do about this?". Down at his hands sitting on the table was one Hell Spawn crunchy nugget, the most loved and delicious foods out of all of hell. 

It was the last piece apparently. Millie: "Well, we could split it up evenly, you know, share it between each of us". Moxxie smiled at his wife's sweet consideration while everyone looked at her like she was stupid. 

Blitzo: "We could do that but I think some people might want more then others, anyway it's a tiny nugget and it won't give much to split it up". Loona: "WELL I WANT IT!". The angry hell hound slammed her fist on the table, shaking the wood. Blitzo: "Now, now, Loona we have to be fair, it should be obvious that I should have the whole piece". 

Everyone angrily scowled at his words. Millie: "What? How is that fair?". Blitzo changed to a very proper and self important pose, flicking his tail up. Blitzo: "Well because I'm the boss, it's only fair that I have more joy then all of you". He smiled a wide grin, showing of nearly as much teeth as another grinny demon we all know. 

Moxxie: "Sir, I think there's more important matters then a simple nugget, matters like the giant crowd of rioters outside our door". In the distance, they could all hear the loud calls and shouts of angry demons down below. Blitzo: "How could something like that be more important then Hell Spawns delicious nuggets?". He said that with drool slowly coming out of his mouth. 

Moxxies annoyance became more obvious, this annoying demon as his boss was too much to bare. Moxxie: "*Sigh* sir-". Before he could continue, the door suddenly rang, it was a surprise since no one should be able to get into the building since the front door was locked. Reason why? The rioters were still outside. 

Millie jumped up in enthusiasm, throwing her hand in the air. Millie: "Oh sir, I'll go answer that". She then made her way out toward the door. Blitzo: "Alright but if it's one of those rioters, you know what to do with them". She gave a salute and wink to her boss followed by an air kiss to her husband, which he delighted himself in seeing from her. 

She walked to the door, putting on her best smile and opened the door with enthusiasm. Millie: "Welcome to the I.M.P, how can I help you?". When she opened her eyes to see who it was she, her eyes shot wide open with fear. Standing in front of her towering over her small size was none other than Alastor. He stood at the door, his smile plastered on his face looking at the small creature. Alastor: "Hello there".

Millie ran into the conference room panting. She wasn't far from them but the shock caused her breathe to be taken away. Moxxie stood up in panic on seeing her while the other two stared in confusion. 

Millie: "The, the the the the, the ray-. The the ray-". Blitzo: "Come on Millie, don't speak like your disabled, you can speak properly". Moxxie walked over to his out of breath wife, holding her in his arms. Moxxie: "It's OK Millie, take a deep breath". Millie followed his instructions and took a deep breath in and out. Moxxie: "Ok, now, whats wrong?".Millie: "It's the, the... ITS THE RADIO DEMON!". Moxxie: "...what?".

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. They must of heard her wrong, the radio demon, why would he be here? Everyone poked their heads around the door, to their surprise he really was here, one of the most feared and powerful demons of hell, was standing in their building. Blitzo: "Do you know what he's here for?". Blitzo whispered as quietly as possible to the others, not wanting to let the terrifying being know of their presence, not that he needed tonhear them to know they were watching him.

Millie: "I don't know, I just welcomed him in and told him I'd get the boss for him". Blitzo side glared at her, probably annoyed thinking he'd want anything to do in this situation. Blitzo: "Alright, we can't just ignore this or we're all dead, someone needs to talk to him, Moxxie guess your up". 

Moxxie: "What?!". Before Moxxie could say anymore he was forcefully pushed into the room. He steadied his feet and straightened himself up. Now he was in front of the tall terrifying beast who stared him down with his signature smile. 

Alastor: "Are you the owner and boss of this establishment?". Moxxie started sweating profusely, his heart beat quickened and believed in his mind this might be his last day alive. Moxxie: "W-well no, I'm not but-". Alastor: "Because I would like to talk to the owner of this place". 

Alastors' face contorted again, the symbols and dark static formed around his body. Before the situation could get worse, Blitzo showed himself. Blitzo: "Well hello there sir, my names Blitzo the owner and creator of I.M.P, how can I help you?". Alastors' murderous intent and horrifying figure disappeared in a flash from Blitzos voice. 

He straightened himself up to turn to him, he glared at the Imp which Blitzo ignored. Moxxie however didn't look all that well but was relieved to see him before his untimely end. Blitzo signaled for him to leave which he took immediately. 

Once he turned the corner he dropped almost fainting from the heart attack he just had. Whilst that was happening, Blitzo put on his best smile and started a conversation with the demon. Alastor: "Well, I wanted to request a visit to the mortal world". Blitzo looked at him surprised, he didn't think even he would have any loose cannons but guess he did. Blitzo: "Of course, who do you want us to kill?"

Alastor: "Oh no, it's not someone to kill just some information I wanted to get from the living". Surprised again, Blitzo didn't understand what kind of information he wanted. Blitzo: "Um, well we don't usually do that but I guess we can make an exception, what is it you need?". Alastor: "Oh don't worry on it, I plan to go myself". Blitzo: "Uh, you want to go on your own?". Alastor nods his head as an answer. Blitzo: "I don't mean any disrespect sir but I'm not sure I could allow that".

Alastor: "And why is that?". Blitzo: "Well it just-". Alastor: "Of course you'll be awarded handsomely". This caught Blitzos' attention, a price from him could reach the millions. They'd be richer then most nobles if this went well. Blitzo: "Really?". Alastor looked at the his scaly friend with certainty which Blitzo recognised. Blitzo walked towards the door, a huge smile on his face. Blitzo: "Give me a minute to discuss".

Blitzo grabbed all his friends for a group huddle, all of them were listening to the conversation. Loona: "I like what he's serving". Blitzo: "So do I, listen, if this goes out well we could milk this guy of all the wealth we can get, we'll be richer then we can even manage, what do you all think?". 

Everyone's smiles were wide with the definite yes except Moxxies'. Blitzo: "I don't think I like that face on you Moxxie, what could be on your mind that could deviate you from this? We'll be rich".

Moxxie: "I'm not sure sir, witnessing that dark side of him in person wasn't the best experience, I don't really trust this guy". Blitzo: "Come on Moxxie, your mothers back side probably would look worse and this isn't about trust it's about the money, sooner or later those rioters will be gone and we'll be filthy rich". He squeezed his companions in a hug, absolutely thrilled about it. 

They all went together to speak to the tall demon. Blitzo: "So we all discussed and we'll accept your request". Alastor: "Excellent, now where may this portal be?". Millie: "Oh uh, this way sir". They all walked in a row towards the said portal, Blitzo at front, Alastor behind him and the other 3 behind them. At the end of the hall was a large door, on the other side was a nearly empty room. All except a table with skulls, strange plants and a giant book at the centre of it. On the ground in front of the table was a pentagram drawing with candles all around it. 

Blitzo then signalled to his companions which they went straight to the pentagram, lighting the candles. When all candles were lit the pentagram drawing burst into flames. 

Blitzo: "So, about that reward?". Alastor turned to him but realised what he said. Alastor: "Oh yes, name your price, it can be anything that is within my power of course". The words, "name your price", hit well with the others. 

Blitzo thought for while to consider the options and make a reasonable price. Blitzo: "I say maybe, 50 million dollars?". Everyone's eyes almost popped out, that price is too much for even the rulers of hell. 

Alastor smiled in amusement, he wasn't very fazed by the price, which gave everyone some hope. Alastor: "Hmm, alright". Blitzo: ".....wait really?". Alastor: "Of course, like I said, a special request deserves a special reward but I will pay you after I'm back". Blitzo: "Of course, we'll be waiting".

Alastor approached the flaming portal, staring into its fire. Millie: "Don't worry about the flames, it's completely harmless". Alastor: "Oh don't worry my dear, that isn't what I'm thinking about". 

With one step, he was in the portal, he could see the flames engulf him but like the little demon said, it didn't hurt. He opened his eyes once more to see what was around him, it was the living world, he's never seen it this different. Time has flown by pretty fast in his case.

He wondered the streets, getting confused looks from passerbys' no one however feared him. Only looks that say, "What a weirdo?" but he ignored them all, it didn't matter to him what they thought all he could think was to figure something out. 

As he continued his walk he came upon a church. A place to worship god, to worship the good and clear the sins. Maybe this place will give him his answers. 

He walked into the holy place, the air was a bit suffocating for him but nothing he couldn't handle. At the end of the great hall stood a lady dressed in black wearing a necklace with a cross on it. She saw the man approach her and placed her best smile. Nun: "Hello, welcome to the St Louise Cathedral, is there something I can help you with?". 

Alastor looked to the young holy maid, trying to look as human as possible. Alastor: "Yes my dear, I've had a question for a while now and was hoping I could get answers here".

Nun: "Of course, ask away". Alastor: "I was wondering is there a way sinners or even demons could be redeemed?". The nun looked to the man, confused, she had never been asked something like this. Demons? What did he mean by that? 

Nun: "I'm sorry to say, I don't fully understand the question or at least know how to answer, but I'm sure our priest who watches this cathedral could answer".

Alastor twitched in annoyance, which he didn't show. He didn't want to stay here too long for his own good but he had no choice. He followed the young lady to a room. There sat an old man, reading papers and wearing white robes. 

Priest: "Oh, sister Kaylee, is there something you need?". Sister Kaylee: "Not me father but a man here has a question he's been seeking answers for, he's hoping you could answer them". Priest: "Of course, what are your questions?". Alastor: "It may seem strange to ask but, is there a way sinners or demons could be redeemed?".

The priest was taken aback by this question. He maybe a man of holyness but he was still a human. Priest: "Hmm, that's a hard question to answer, what brang such a question to your mind?". Alastor thought for a moment but turned back to the holy man. 

Alastor: "Well, to be honest it isn't a question for myself per say, the love of my life asks this question everyday, she truly is one of a kind, thinking that demons could be redeemed and sent to heaven and well, I want to help her with this question". Priest smiled at the man in front of him, even sister Kaylee felt warm over his consideration for his love. 

Priest: "Well, it's hard to say, when a sin is committed, there is a way of making your life right as you are alive but to become a demon because of that sin, it will be a lot harder of a task, not to say it's impossible but the fact of it, it will be a struggle". A moment of silence was then placed in front of all of them. Sister Kaylee: "May I intrude with a thought sir?". 

The young lady stepped forward to him with the question. Priest: "Of course sister Kaylee, what is on your mind?". Sister Kaylee turned to Alastor to tell him. Sister Kaylee: "From what I know of sins, they can be redeemed through therapy, help from others, them changing their ways and rehabbing them, it maybe possible for it to be the same in regards to demons. Letting go of their ways of sin and instead trying to find the light and positive maybe a way, it is just a thought though but I hope it helps". 

Alastor closed his eyes to think, the hotel is made as a rehab centre so it may work but he didn't exactly know the first thing on rehabbing, maybe he could investigate it. Alastor then perked up, turning his attention to the two in front of him. Alastor: "Thank you, I think I have a better idea now". 

They both smiled satisfied for him. Alastor: "I will take my leave then". Sister Kaylee: "I'll help you out". Alastor let her pass first. Alastor: "Thank you my dear". Sister Kaylee slightly blushed at his words, no ones ever spoken like that to her before, the old style he spoke in was kind of cute. Priest: "I'm glad I was able to help you good sir, hope you have a good day". Alastor: "Thank you". And with that he left the church lost in thought.

It's been his first time in a while being so proper and down to earth with people. Usually others of lower class wouldn't look at him, go near him or speak to him at all in hell. Those that were the same as him spoke in a sharp and demanding tones, making every word they spoke as if they want to shake the ground. He would do it too but in the place where he was, he had to lower that tone. 

They didn't even mind his looks, his sharp teeth, red eyes or eery presence. How strange humans can be? Of course it took a lot of self restraint to not let his demonic bloodlust take over. Blood would be everywhere in that church if it did lose control. He didn't want blood all over his suit when he went back to his love, now would he?


	34. Chapter 34

Blitzo, Millie, Moxxie and Loona all waited patiently by the fiery portal, anxiously awaiting Alastors' return. They'd been there for more then an hour twiddling their thumbs and tails still hungrily thinking about that $50 mil. Moxxie: "I still feel like this will bite us in the back". 

Loona: "Uuugh will you stop your b***ing already, if he comes back here and rips us off I'll cut my own throat but if he comes back and does give it, then I'm cutting yours". Loona and Moxxie growled at each other in response. 

Blitzo: "Now, now everyone, I know we're all on edge, it's not everyday you get a f***ing creepy ass and incredibly powerful demon like him at our door step but it was an opportunity we couldn't pass up, so Moxxie, cut the b****ing".

Moxxie glared at his boss, definitely not convinced by any of it. Moxxie: "You're being awfully optimistic even though you seemed well pissed off over his announcement on the whole, "redemption" thing".

*Sudden flashback to the day Alastor made his announcement on live tv*

Alastor: "I am glad to announce I'll be partnering with the princess of hell, Charlie, in helping her hotel for sinners and demons of pentagram city-". Blitzo, holding a pillow staring admirably at the screen his face turning to disappointment as he throws the pillow. Blitzo: "Oh god f***ing dammit". 

*Returing back to present time*

Blitzo: "Hey, I thought we agreed that, that never happened, *sigh*, anyway I know for a fact everything will turn out fine and since I'm the boss, I know better then all of you". Before he could continue his "delightful" speech, stacks of books suddenly popped from the portal, landing all perfectly on top of each other. 

After the books, Alastor jumps from the portal, landing right in front of them. He quickly brushed off any remaining dust on him and looked to the small crowd in front of him. 

After a second of silence, everyone got up from there lazy positions to be in a more proper manner in his presence. Millie: "So, uh, how was it, sir?". Alastor: "Incredibly insightful and informative I must say". Everyone fewed in relief, glad they wouldn't die today. 

Millie: "That's great, did you find what you were looking for?". Alastor took a moment to think, was his trip worth it? Is it even worth it to kill these sad excuses of demons? Maybe once, he'll make an exception. Alastor: "Of course my dear, in a way, it was helpful".

Another relieved sigh flowed through the room, it wasn't all for naught well it would have been if they knew what he was thinking. Blitzo was nervous to ask but it had to be said. Blitzo: "So, the *ahem*, payment?". Alastor was about to grab his books till his question was asked. 

Alastor: "Oh yes, I completely forgot". Alastor reached behind his back and pulled out a giant bag with a money symbol on it. When he dropped it down, loads of cash spilled from inside. Everyone's eyes glimmered in greed. They'd never seen this much money before, they may even never see a sight like it again. 

Moxxie backed up a little then he took a second look then turned to Alastor. Moxxie: "Wait, did you steal this from an actual bank?". Alastor: "Well of course, where do you think I would've gotten this money from". 

Moxxie was surprised and impressed by it and turned back to the hoard of cash. As they grabbed the money and growled at each other, Alastor grabbed his books to walk out. Alastor: "Oh before I go I must say one last thing".

Everyone broke from their crazy greedy grabbing to look at the red demon. Alastor changed his image to a terrifying demonic look. Alastor: "Never speak of this to anyone or else, understand?". 

With everyones' scared expressions, they slowly nodded in response to his threat. Alastor: "Good, have a good day to you all". And with that Alastor left the I.M.P, hoping to never go there again.


	35. Chapter 35

Charlie paced back and forth in the hotel lounge. Her mind riddled with questions and thoughts. She couldn't understand nor could she stop thinking about her mother's visit, her odd behaviour with Alastor, how they knew each other and so much more. 

Her frantic pacing was interrupted by a gentle hand, givin to her by her friend, Vaggie. Vaggie: "Hey, come on Charlie, you don't need to worry yourself so much, how about you go lay down and have some rest". Charlie gave her friend a gentle smile but worry was still written on her face. 

Vaggie decided to lead her friend to her room, when they entered she sat her down at her bed while she sat beside her. Charlie: "There's just, so much going on, my mum comes over, I'm happy she did but she came because of Alastor, and they know each other too I just... I'm just worried something bad will happen". 

Vaggie looked to her friend, she was a bit nervous and didn't know what to say. It's true Alastor being here has put things on edge but he also helped a lot which Vaggie didn't want to admit. 

Vaggie: "Hey, it's gonna be fine, if anything were to happen I'll always be here and if your mums worried, we know we're fine, Alastor should know not to mess with you if she's around and worried". Charlie chuckled at her words, she decided to believe in her friend and take her advice on going to sleep. 

Charlie laid herself down, resting her head on her pillows while Vaggie stroked her hair to lull her to sleep. Within seconds, she drifted off, Vaggie smiled at her adorable sleepy face. Not wanting to disturb her further she left the room. 

When she made it down stairs, she wasn't surprised to see Alastor just entering although glad he didn't arrive any earlier. Vaggie: "So you finally show up, where have you been?". Alastor turned to her, his smile still as wide as ever. Alastor: "Oh, nowhere important". 

Vaggie looked at him doubtful his words were true. Vaggie: "Right, Look, if you're gonna worry Charlie like this, maybe you shouldn't come back, EVER". She said in such a strong way everyone got scared by it except Al of course. 

Alastor smile lowered, so he did worry her. He was disappointed in himself but what he did was important as well. Alastor: "Don't worry, I'll tell Charlie what has been happening but I also bring good news as well". Vaggie lifted her right eyebrow in interest but suspicion. Vaggie: "And what news is that?". Alastor: "It's probably best I tell Charlie". 

He looked around the hotel, hoping to see her but she was nowhere to be seen. Vaggie: "She's asleep right now, her worrying over you made her exhausted". Alastor: "I see. Well then I'll tell her later but if you'll excuse me, I've got other business to attend too". He left the hotel without another word.

Vaggie still stood at the hotel stairs, glaring at the door. What kind of good news? If it was from him, it couldn't have been good at all. Meanwhile, Alastor stood in front of the hotel, then looked up at it. He didn't know what he was doing, he did so much just for the princess. 

Love can be a strange thing, able to influence someone, able to make them do or say things they'd never thought they'd do or say in their entire lives. For Alastor, it was the weirdest and almost the scariest thing to him but at the same time, incredibly exciting.

He disappeared and reappeared, surprisingly, in Charlie's room. It all looked too familiar for him. He's been here a lot lately. He reached behind his back and when he returned his hand, he held a stack of books. 

These books all were about therapy and of the mind, some others were about curing sin and redemption. He placed them quietly at the princesses desk. After he did, he looked to her, sleeping on her red bed. 

He walked over to loom at her side. Her face was as beautiful as ever. She looked so innocent like a child but gorgeous like a rose. He couldn't get enough of this look of hers. It reminded him of those victims he's had. Their faces asleep as well, the sleep of the dead. 

But she was something special, something he'd treasure more then a prized kill. He stroke her blonde soft hair and her rosy cheeks. She only moved slightly which shocked him a little but resumed when she relaxed. He couldn't help himself, he slowly leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Charlie shifted, her eyes opened, she could see the silhouette of someone through her tired eyes in red before her but when she got up. They were gone. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things. It couldn't be who she thought it was. A bit of an itch was left on her cheek and forehead which was strange to her. 

She looked over to her desk to see a pile of books that hadn't been there before. She slowly rose from her slumber, walking over to them. She was surprised to see what they were about but excitement grew as well. These books was something she needed, something she couldn't have gained from hell or at least that's what she thought. Hell wouldn't have something like this, so, where did they come from?


	36. Chapter 36

Charlie awoke from an uncomfortable sleep. She rose up while rubbing her eyes. When she looked around she noticed she was on her desk. Did she fall asleep there? No wonder it was uncomfortable. 

She remembered she found these books and started to read, must've dozed off while doing so. However, that image of someone beside her bed still stuck to her mind. Who could it have been? She thought she knew but she couldn't be for sure it was him. 

She got herself changed and prepped before leaving her room and going down stairs. Everyone was already there, even Alastor who stood by the bar, chatting away with Husk and Nifty. She then started her interrlgation with everyone, she'd leave Al for last. 

Charlie: "Hey Vaggie, last night, did you come by my room to drop off some books. Vaggie looked at her friend confused, books? What books? Vaggie: "No I didn't, I was down here till closing time".

Charlie: "I see". Vaggie held her shoulder looking at her friends thoughtful face. Vaggie: "Uh, you ok?". Charlie looked up, she saw her friends concern which she shouldn't have been. 

Charlie: "Oh it's fine, I just found these books stacked on my desk *gasp* oh and guess what? They're books about redemption, therapy, curing sins and more, I didn't know books could exist here but they can, I'm so excited". 

Charlie jumped up and down with glee, Vaggie was happy her friend was happy and alright but it was strange for books like that to appear out of nowhere. Where could they have been from? 

Charlie continued her questioning on everyone however no one knew anything about it. She asked them, except of course, Alastor. Charlie was a bit nervous asking him about it the most. 

Since if no one else could have done it, it was probably him. But if he had gotten books like these, it's a good thing, right? Vaggie had followed Charlie around, witnessing all the questioning. She noticed Charlie's nervousness when she looked to Alastor. 

Vaggie: "Wait, you don't think it was him, do you? There's no way". Charlie looked to Vaggie, her face didn't believe it. Charlie: "I know it doesn't seem likely but last night, when I woke up I saw someone, my eyes were still drowsy so I couldn't get a good look on them but, the person looked exactly like Alastor". 

Vaggie couldn't believe it, he had those books and went into her room, was that the good news he was talking about? Why did he go to her room when she told him she was asleep? She was cranky about that but relieved it wasn't anything serious. 

However the fact he got books about redemption and curing sin is odd enough. Charlie slowly made her way to Al with Vaggie following in tow. Charlie stopped to turn to her friend. 

Charlie: "Uh, is it alright if I talk to him alone, just for a few minutes, I feel like he'll be more honest if I tell him on my own". Vaggie was hesitant to leave Charlie's side but she knew she couldn't fight her on it so she backed away. 

With that, Charlie took a deep breath and walked towards Alastor. Alastor noticed the princess approach so readied himself for anything. Charlie stopped nervously looking away, it felt like a while since she's talked to him. 

Even if the last time was just yesterday. Charlie: "Um, hey Al, I uh wanted to ask you something". Alastor gazed at his princess noticing her nervous behaviour. He gave her his best smile, hoping to calm her nerves, it worked, a little. 

Alastor: "Of course my dear, what is it?". Charlie had a lot to say, a lot of questions to ask, from that time her mother came and what the conversation was about, there were many questions but for right now, one needed to be said. Charlie: "Al, were you in my room last night? And if you were, those books, did you get them?" Alastor didn't say a word, he stared at the princess probably thinking of answers or excuses. 

Alastor: "I was and yes, those books are from me". Charlie was shocked, she got her answers and yet she had more questions. Charlie: "Where did you get them?". Alastor chuckled, Alastor: "Let's just say I asked a bit of a favour from some people". 

Now that was curious, he didn't answer that one properly, guess he does have something to hide. Charlie looked at him in a disappointed expression, she thought he'd be honest but guess not. 

Alastor got nervous from that reaction of hers. But it quickly faded when she went back to normal. Charlie: "I thought you'd be honest but I guess not but still, I want the truth Al, where did you get those books and who helped you?". 

This caught everyone's attention, they looked at them like they were crazy. Charlie knew they would hear her but she didn't care. She looked at Alastor straight in his eyes with a fiery attitude. All her nervous twitching had gone away and a new found confidence grew in her. From right then and there, she wanted answers. 

Alastor however was the opposite, he felt a little nervous and stunned by her burst in confidence. It threw him off his high horse. Alastor: "Well, about that-". He looked to the others who stared in interest, their eyes piercing him, her's especially burned him like a laser. 

Before anything else was done or said, a knock was heard at the door. Alastor: "Ah, must be a new guest". Alastor quickly strolled to the door and opened it with enthusiastic gusto. Behind the door was Tia, she had a bag of groceries in her hand. She looked up at Al who stared down at her. 

Tia: "Oh, morning Al". Tia looked behind him to notice the others in disarray. She was about to ask why but was interrupted. Alastor: "Ah, Tia darling, just the person I need, will you come with me, I need some help with something". Before anyone could stop them the door was shut and they were both off. 

They walked through the streets not saying a word to each other. Tia was so confused, the entire thing seemed a bit strange. Why did they look all uncomfortable like something shocking just happened? Why is Alastor so nervous and fidgety?

Tia: "Hey Al, are you ok?". Alastor continued walking not looking at Tia like he didn't hear her. Alastor: "I'm fine my dear". Tia wasn't sure, everyone looked unsettled while Charlie looked angry, was there a fight? Tia: "So where are we going? What did you need help with?". Alastor: "Well actually, I only needed you to escape from there, it's lucky you were there my dear little scape goat". 

He gave her head a little pat which she found cute but unnerving coming from him. Of course, thanks to Vaggie, she's learned a lot about Alastor and his past. She was a bit scared of him but not as much as the other demons who crossed the street as they walked down it. She didn't think he was that bad. 

Alastor and Tia made it to a small little coffee shop called "The Coffee of nightmares", a lovely name for a coffee shop. Apparently this was Alastors' favourite place to go in hell since the coffee they made here was pretty good. Both Tia and Alastor ordered their share then sat at a small table just outside the window. They both sat in silence slowly drinking their beverages while Alastor read a newspaper. 

Tia: "So, you and Charlie huh?". Alastor hummed in response. Tia: "Hmm, I think it's pretty cute, you two seem well with each other". Alastor stopped his reading to stare off into space. Was that true? Were they right for each other? He didn't know, he felt like there was something missing or wrong with it but he didn't know what. 

Tia saw his out of this world expression but didn't know how to act on it. Tia: "Uh, Al, you OK?". It took him a second to return to reality, he looked to his companion who seemed worried. Alastor: "Everything's fine my dear, just some thoughts running through my mind". 

Everything was quiet once more, the only sounds being the explosions and chaos in the background and passing demons chatting away. Some noticed the presence of the radio demon but didn't stare long enough as Alastor would glare at them. Tia: "You seem to have a lot on your mind, I guess though, it's up to you, you could talk to me about it, if you want". 

Tia maybe scared of this red demon but still, she wanted to help and be his friend. This was the time Alastor noticed something of Tia. Like Charlie, she had kindness as well even if she was a demon. She always has been kind to others around her. It was also strange, guess Charlie wasn't the only one but still, how demons could be nice at all was dumbfounding. 

Alastor placed his elbows on the table resting his head on his interlocking fingers, staring directly at Tia. Alastor: "Tia, I've been meaning to ask, why exactly did you end up in hell?". Tia almost choked on her iced coffee when he asked the question. 

Tia: "Uh, well, um, isn't that a pretty personal question to ask?". Alastor hummed in thought, of course, he wouldn't answer if he was asked that question, he would though, threaten the person who asked it to never ask again. Alastor: "It is, but the interesting thing is your personality". Tia looked confused at this, her personality? What did that have to do with anything? 

Alastor: "You see, you and the princess have something odd and unique, you are too nice and kind to others, even though this is a world of chaos and hatred and demons barely tolerate each other, you two seem to cling to the belief of being good, for Charlie, she was born here by the two most powerful beings of hell but for you, you committed a sin and died and of course, ended up here as punishment for that sin".

Tias' mind was running a millions miles a second, after Alastor gave her an existential crisis she decided to think on her past. Her memories were fuzzy on the details but from what she could remember.

"ɞʟooԀ ţяıċҡєԀ Ԁoɰň ţһє ɰѧʟʟ, ғʟooяs ѧʟʟ soѧċҡєԀ ıň яєԀ, ı ʟooҡ ѧяouňԀ, ɞoԀıєs oғ mєň, ɰomѧň, ċһıʟԀяєň, ʟѧʏ oň ţһє ғʟooя ċuţ p ıňţo smѧʟʟ pєıċєs. ı ʟooҡєԀ ţo mʏ jѧňԀs ѧʟʟ ċoνєяєԀ ıň ɞʟooԀ. ı ɞʟooԀ sţѧıňєԀ ҡıғє ʟѧʏ ıňғяoňţ oғ mє. ı ţяıєԀ ţo ċoνєя mʏ єѧяs ɞuʏ ı ċouʟԀň'ţ sţop һєѧяıňɢ ţһєıя sċяєѧms. ѧs ţһє яoom ɞєċѧmє ғʟooԀєԀ ıň ɞʟooԀ, ı ԀяoɰňєԀ ıň ѧ sєѧ oғ яєԀ. 

Tia blinked into reality once more, a voice? Who's voice? Was it from her head? She didn't know. She looked at Alastor who sat with wide eyes and an interested smile. Tia: "Uh, sorry, I must of blanked out, what happened?". Alastor reached his hand to her cheek, wiping a tear she never noticed was on her face.

Tia jumped in surprise, she was crying, she tried her best to wipe her tears. Tia: "I'm sorry, I-I don't know why-". Alastor: "So, you really don't remember what you said". Tia: "I said? Did I say something?". 

Alastor: "You spoke my dear, I must say it was very ominous but entertaining". Tia looked away confused, she had no idea what she said, she couldn't remember. Tia: "What did I say?".

Before he could tell her, a voice interrupted them both. ???: "Well, well well, if it isn't Alastor, been along time since I've seen your horrid face". Alastor looked up to see who spoke to him in such a rude matter, when he did see their face, his smile widened much larger then ever before but it wasn't a happy smile. 

It was a smile of pure unadulterated anger and fury. Tia turned around to see who it was, he was tall and unusual looking. It was Vox.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight

Vox loomed over Tia, seemingly not noticing or completely ignoring her existence. Alastor and him stared at each other down with a menacing glare. It was obvious these two nefarious foes hated each other with a passion. 

Rumours have been spread around about them, Vox is powerful and maniacal while Alastor was terrifying and fierce. Tia slipped down under the table and crawled away over to the other side of the seating areas. A thick and horrifyingly toxic air started to build as more time passed. This wasn't going to end well. 

Vox: "So having a little date are we? Didn't know you were the loving type, thought you were more of a scared b****". Alastor chuckled dryly at his comment. Alastor: "I see your sense of humour is terrible as always". 

Before Vox could respond he was interrupted as well. ???: "Oh come now boys, there's no need for such awful behaviour, can't you two ever get along". They both looked over to a woman's voice. It was none other then Rosie, another top demon and overlord of hell.

Now this was quite a spectacle, never has it been recorded that 3 of the most powerful demons of hell would meet in public all on coincidence. And Tia was smacked right into the middle of it, god she needed help. Tia slowly stood up, she wanted to leave but didn't know how or where. 

She was instantly noticed by Rosie. Rosie: "Oh, sorry dear, I didn't see you there, Alastor, do you know this little demon girl?". Alastor saw how nervous she was and how badly she wanted to leave. He didn't blame her. Alastor: "She's a friend of mine and a guest at the hotel I help run".

Vox: "Yes I heard about your "hotel" didn't think you'd sink that low unless you wanted to tear that place to shreds, surprised you haven't yet, losing your touch are we Alastor?". Alastor shot him a glare, insulting his loves dream created a fire in him that burned. 

He ever so wanted to tear and break that ugly screened face of his but that would have to wait. Alastor walked to Tia leaning close to her ear. Alastor: "Go back to the hotel my dear, I'll be there soon". 

Tia nodded in response and quickly sped past Rosie. When she was far enough away, she went for a full sprint straight to the hotel. When she was out off sight, Alastor turned back to his unlikely companions. Vox sneered at him, the care he took to let that little demon go made him hate him more. 

Vox: "You really have gone soft, you usually wouldn't care if a demon was here so why was she so special?". It was true, if it were any other random demon, he wouldn't have given a damn but since it was a friend and a guest, he had to take measures to ensure their safety but he wasn't going to admit that. 

Alastor: "That isn't any of your business now is it?". Vox growled again, his patience wearing thinnner and so was Alastors'. Rosie watched in boredom over these two bickering. 

Rosie: "Oh please you two, it isn't the time for this now". Vox: "Hush woman, I'm not letting you interrupt this". A tentacle suddenly wrapped itself around Voxs neck, he desperately grabbed it trying to break free.

Rosie's demeanour changed to an angry and fierce tone, a dark shadow loomed on her face. Rosie: "Watch your tongue, you may be another overlord but even you should show me respect". She let go as Vox collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Alastor enjoyed this sight, seeing him so pathetic was enjoyable. 

Vox got up to notice Alastors amused smile. He contorted his look, his anger growing even more. Vox: "Don't you dare, LAUGH AT ME!". Vox jumped at Alastor, they both crashing through the glass windows, glass shattering everywhere. The owners had already taken off the second they saw Vox. 

Vox was on top of Alastor, digging his nails into his neck. Alastors eyes turned into a deep black colour, razor sharp blades shot from behind, forcing Vox to jump back out, one of the blades got him and tore at his arm. 

Rosie stepped back, she tried her best to stop the upcoming fight but now, it was too late. Alastors teeth grew larger, his eyes black and his horns growing into majestic but terrifying pair of antlers. 

His hair stood on end as he prepared himself for a huge fight. They flew forward at each other, slamming their hands together in a sort of tugging and pushing. Powerful energy emitted from them both as they pushed each other, their faces now more hideous then ever before. 

Vox lifted him up by his hands and slammed him on the ground. He smiled in his victorious strength but it quickly faded as Alastor turned into a shadow and slithered away like a snake, popping back up a few feet behind him. With a snap of his fingers, tentacles appeared from behind him. He flicked his wrist as they all came crashing down on the TV demon. 

Meanwhile, Tia ran as fast as she could, till finally making it to the hotel. When she entered she found everyone sitting together in a circle, apparently talking about something. When they noticed Tias panicked look, they knew it wasn't good.

Tia was out of breath from the running but tried her best to speak. Tia: "It's... It's Al.... He... And some demon... They....". Charlie rushed to her side to help her calm down. Charlie: "Hey, hey, calm down, here, sit". Charlie took her to the couch to sit her down while Vaggie passed her a cup of water. 

After she downed half of it she took a deep breath, calming herself. Charlie: "OK, start from the beginning, what happened?". Tia explained what happened, she told them about Alastor and her going to a coffee shop, them just talking until another overlord demon appeared by the name of Vox. 

When hearing his name, everyone's eyes went wide, even Angel dust knew him since he was friends with Valentino, his old boss. 

Tia continued saying another overlord appeared, her name being Rosie. This was a shock to everyone, 3 overlords meeting in one place. 

It was insane to think about the outcomes that could happen because of it. She then told them that Alastor helped her escape but he stayed behind. 

She told them he seems to have a history with Vox especially, a history of them hating each other. If two overlords hated each other, met each other coincidentally and broke into a fight would create more chaos then ever before seen.

The TV flashed on to 666 news, Katie Killjoy was first to appear of course. Katie Killjoy: "Good morning to all demons of hell, I'm Katie Killjoy". Tom Trench: "and I'm Tom trench". Katie killjoy: "don't we have a doozy of news for all of you today, 3 of the most powerful demons of hell have been spotted at the north side of hell. And not only that but two of them are now in a heated fight". Tom Trench: "They definitely are, having the most powerful beings to ever walk hell in a fight will be chaotic, so anyone in that area, you better hide or run because you might be caught in a crossfire of an absolutely terrifying battle". Katie Killjoy: "From what we've heard, 3 of those demons are identified to be Rosie, Alastor the radio demon and Vox the TV demon. And the 2 fighting are none other then Alastor and Vox who've had a raging history of hatred and disgust towards each other". 

This news didn't sit well with Charlie, her fear creeped up her spine. Alastor in a fight, he was capable of bringing anyone down but to fight someone on his level or higher, she couldn't help but think the worst. 

She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see Vaggie. Vaggie: "Hey, come on, hun it'll be OK, we know Alastor, he won't go down so easily, I bet you he's smiling the entire time". Charlie smiled a little at Vaggie, she always knew how to make her feel better but still, the worry was still there. 

Meanwhile back at the fight, Alastor and Voxs fight was moved to an area on top of several buildings. Rosie was a bit away from them but still wanted to witness who would triumph. 

She's watched their fights heaps of times but it always ended the same. She hoped this time, it would be different, it would be interesting if it did. 

Both Vox and Alastor looked horrible, their clothes torn and covered in blood, several buildings were completely destroyed and the voices of screaming and panic could be heard everywhere around them. 

They both were out of breath but neither would give up. Alastor summoned his cane and raised it up towards him. A strong shock wave of high pitched frequencies was sent blasting at Vox. 

The shock disabled him while Alastor warped to him, kicking him in the guts sending him flying. He crash into the next building and jumped off it's walls. Up in the air, his sleeves unravelled into long strings that grabbed Alastor, wrapping him into a tight hold. 

Vox then grabbed them both, spinning him around till he threw him up into the air. With a strong kick off the ground, he followed in pursuit. 

Alastor regained himself and spotted the TV demon flying towards him at top speed. His smile grew more as he lifted his cane again. 

Black smoke oozed out of the cane, forming a black giant beast behind him. Before Vox could act the beast chomped on both him and Alastor. The monster stopped itself and floated in the air. 

It tried to chew on Alastors foe but a bright light started shining from within. Vox decided to gather a lot of energy in one place, creating a giant blast that sent him and Alastor flying in different directions. 

"ALASTOR!!!". His name rang in his mind, who could have called him? It sounded familiar but he didn't know who. When he tried opening his eyes he crashed into a building, the impact completely knocking him out. 

Alastor drifted away, like he was on a boat out to sea. That voice that called him in such panic and fear repeated over and over again. He tried to reach out, to find the person but, no one was there.


	38. Chapter 38

Alastor slowly opened his eyes, he was blinded by the bright lights that greeted him. His ears were ringing and everything was blurry. When it cleared, he noticed he was in a room he's been in before. 

It was a fancy private room behind Rosie's emporium, he'd sometimes come here to have coffee and lunch with his friend. Speaking of which he noticed her sitting on a table a fair bit away from him. She sat there, her smile as sickly as ever, reading the paper and drinking some wine. 

She noticed Alastor rise from his slumber and gave him a smile. Rosie: "I see you're finally awake my friend". Alastor rubbed his head but suddenly a searing pain pulsed though his body. He noticed his clothes in tatters, he had cuts, bruises and other assortments of wounds on his body. 

It didn't take him long to remember his little, controversy with Vox, the TV demon. As much as he hated the unbearable swine, he had to give him props for his fighting style. He was a fool though for letting out that huge blast which affected him as well. 

He sat up to grab a bag of ice that was left there by Rosie. He placed it on his head that hurt the most since it was the first to hit that wall after the explosion. Rosie: "I'll leave you to your wounds, there's a huge crowd of reporters begging for interviews outside". 

After Rosie left the room, Alastor sighed in exhaustion. It had been a long day. Even though his mind was racked, he could still remember one thing that stayed in his mind. 

That voice, a voice that called his name but, it was so familiar. He didn't know who called to him. Definitely wasn't Rosie so who could it have been? 

Alastor walked to the bathroom close by and removed his shirt. He grabbed a cloth to gently wash off all the dirt and blood left on his skin. He was a bit annoyed his favourite suit was ruined but it didn't matter as much.

Was an easy fix after all. After he cleaned his wounds and all of them stopped bleeding. He snapped his fingers which instantly cleaned and fixed his suit. He changed back and walked out. Before he could sit again Rosie came back in the room.

Rosie: "Alastor? There seems to be a small persistent girl wanting to see you out here, she has blonde hair and wears a pink suit. I do think she's the princess now that I think about it". Alastor shot up, Charlie was here? How did she know he was? Was it because of the news reporters? 

Alastor: "Let her in". Rosie took a second to leave, it was strange he'd accept a visit from anyone but she wasn't one to complain. 

After a few minutes she returned with panicked Charlie in tow. The second she saw him, she sped past Rosie and ran to him. Without even thinking she hugged him immediately, her eyes full of tears.

Rosie and Alastor looked at the princess startled by her bold move. Alastor though, didn't mind and smiled at her. He signalled to Rosie to leave the room which she did while looking at the princess with wide eyes. Charlie: "I was so worried, I saw the fight and you...".

She sniffled as she cried from the memory, she yelled his name so loud everyone got shocked by it. Alastor placed his hand on her head while his other held her back. He embraced her, which he thought he'd never do but in this case, he'd make an exception, for her. 

He patted her head, calming her down then lifted her head to meet his eyes. Cupping her cheek, he wiped her tears. Alastor said in a soft voice, his radio affect completely gone from it. Alastor: "I'm fine my dear, you need not worry". 

Charlie stared up at Alastor, her eyes shining from the tears, her eyes red from them too. It took her a second to realise the position she was in. She blushed hard and pulled herself away from Al. 

She turned away from him, holding her face. Her eyes spinning and her face red. Charlie: *What am I doing?!!*. Her mind squealed as she tried to make herself disappear.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see Alastor stare at her, his eyes lowered and smile wide. He adored seeing her face flustered, it made his heart flutter. 

Charlie straightened herself, shaking away her thoughts of that moment and clearing her throat. While Alastor looked at her, so amused over her effort in pushing the moment away. 

Charlie: "Anyway, I guess I should apologise, I might have been a bit, too strong when I was questioning you earlier. If I didn't you might have not, gotten hurt". Her eyes lowered as her depressed expression came into view. Now that's not something he wanted to see. 

Alastor lifted her chin, making her look at him. Alastor: "Smile my dear, it would make these wounds numb away if your smile brightens my day". She chuckled at his little accidental rhyme. Charlie: "Ok, I will". The beautiful moment was interrupted by the door bursting open, Rosie being that person. 

Rosie: "Sorry, was I interrupting something?". Charlie looked away, a tiny blush appeared on her face. Rosie: "Sorry to ask this Alastor but that crowd of annoying reporters are irritating my guests, I'm very close to tearing them all into tiny pieces but I fear that might scare people off". 

Alastor smiled in understanding, he winked at Charlie before heading out the door to deal with the crowd. Charlie stood there awkwardly, she's never met Rosie before, actually, besides Al she's never met any of the other top demons. 

She shifted her hair and swung on her heels. Rosie: "Oh my dear, I have a question for you?". Charlie jumped as she spoke, she didn't expect her to talk. Charlie: "O-Oh, sure, ask away". Rosie turned to Charlie, her smile turning to a curious look. Rosie: "So, are you and Al a couple now?". Charlie looked at rose, her face written in absolute shock. 

Charlie: "Oh, no we aren't, I just, we kind of, um". She was so awkward and quirky but Rosie found it adorable. Rosie: "Oh sweety, no need to be embarrassed, from what I saw you ran in here and hugged him without hesitation and well, you know Al, hates being touched but since you're still alive even after that, you must mean a lot to him".

Charlies pale face turned to deep red, she's heard so much of his love pour out to her but hearing it from him or anyone else, still was too much to handle. For Rosie, she enjoyed seeing the demon princess writhe in embarrassment. She found it adorable. 

Alastor: "Come now Rosie, don't tease the girl too much". Alastor returned which stunned them both. Rosie: "Oh you know I can't help myself Alastor". She walked closer to Charlie, pinching her cheeks like an old grandma and spoke in a baby voice. 

Rosie: "She's just so adorable". Alastor appeared behind Charlie, lifting her chin. Alastor: "I know, I know, I can't help it either". 

Charlie looked up at Alastor and his seductive expression sent shivers through her body and her face became hot. He disappeared again to reappear beside Rosie. They both chuckled at her expression of shock and embarrassment. 

It was no wonder these two were friends, they were too much alike. Charlie: "Um, may I use the bathroom please?". Not being able to bare this teasing any longer, she asked to be excused. 

Rosie: "Of course deary, it's right over there". To the right if her, she saw a bathroom sign so she quickly made her way too it. 

As she left the giggling pair, she walked into the bathroom leaning against the sink, sighing in frustration. She turned on the sink to wash her face, cooling it down from all the burning and blushing. 

As she went to go grab some paper towels to dry her face, she looked down to see the bin was filled with red soaked paper towels. It was obvious it was blood and she had to guess, the blood belonged to Alastor. 

Her sorrowful eyes and face came back, she did feel like it was her fault. If she didn't push him, he wouldn't have ran off and got into a fight. He may say or think it wasn't but she couldn't shake the feeling from inside her. 

She walked back out to see Alastor and Rosie move themselves to the tables to sit down. She walked to the couch sitting down, laying her head on her palms. 

Alastor: "What's wrong Charlie? You look like you've got something on your mind". Charlie looked up to see Alastor and Rosie looking at her, interest gleamed in the their empty eyes. Charlie: "Oh nothing, just wondering how you two can act so normal when a huge fight just happened". 

It was true, since she's been there, they've been nothing but carefree. Even though so much blood was soaked in those tissues, Alastor acts like it doesn't bother him.

Rosie perked with a huge smile, her razor sharp teeth were small but pointy. Rosie: "Oh dear, don't fret yourself, these things happen all the time. Those two have been fighting for as long as I've known them". 

This surprised Charlie, they've fought more then once? Charlie: "But why are people making such a fuss about it then?". Rosie: "Well it's because it's never happened in public before, their fights are usually during private meetings we have on occasion and the staff are always prepared for it as well". 

Charlie took a minute to process all this, so that's what all those scars were on his body, because of those fights he's had with Vox, of course some were from the living world but still, they've must of fought a hundred times. Charlie: "But what do you fight about?". Rosie popped in, more then excited to explain which Alastor didn't mind. 

Rosie: "They fight over who's right when it comes to whether television hosting or radio hosting is better". Charlie's face dropped, the two most powerful demons of hell, fight whenever they see each other, in horrific battles, just to prove whether TV hosting shows or radio hosting is better? 

It's like children fighting over candy or who's better at playing a game. It's completely unnecessary and could probably easily be solved over talking or of others opinions. But it is hell, even though the lower demons aren't that dense. 

She had a lot of thoughts going through her head of how ridiculous it was but she never spoke any of it. Rosie: "Really it is quite childish if you ask me but men will be men, always want to resolve thingd through action instead of words". Well at least someone was able to get it, in a way. 

Charlie got up from the couch to approach mainly Alastor. Charlie: "Well, I'm gonna go, everyone's probably worried right now". Rosie: "Why the hurry dear? I was just about to order some food for us". Charlie started to back away towards the door. 

Charlie: "There's no need, I kind of ran out here without telling anyone where I was going, Vaggies probably more worried but uh, thanks for your time". Alastor popped from behind her, using his shadow warping, holding her shoulders. 

Alastor: "Why don't I go with you? It wouldn't be gentlemen like to leave a lady to walk by herself". Charlie: "No I-". Rosie: "Of course, you must be busy". She turned her attention to Al who straightened himself up to reach eye view with Rosie. 

Rosie: "Thank you for the help earlier Alastor, please do take good care of those wounds of yours, I bet this little doll here can help you with that". 

Rosie looked to Charlie, a cheeky smile crossed her face. Charlie looked away, a small blush came across it. Alastor: "Thank you Rosie and don't worry, I will". With that, Alastor lead Charlie out with Rosie behind them. 

Once they left they headed down the streets towards the hotel. Charlie: "So, your friends with her?". Alastor: "Yes, we've been friends for a while now, at times we have lunch together as well". Charlie: "I see, oh and also..".

Rosie watched from her stores door, watching the two chat as if they've been friends for years or closer. Rosie smiled at this scene, it was obvious, more obvious to even a blind person the chemistry building from those two. 

Rosie: "You've certainly changed Alastor, the impact she must have on you is strong. I wonder how this will all turn out, I am delighted to see the outcome. What kind of show will you play, in this world of hell, huh, radio demon?".


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so much while typing this

Charlie and Alastor strolled through the door, smiles on their faces, still chatting and giggling. The second they got into the hotel Vaggie ran to Charlie. Vaggie: "Charlie, there you are, where did you go? You ran out of here without saying anything". 

Angel dust: "Well beside shouting "ALASTOR!" before she left". Vaggie glared at Angel dust who wore a cheeky smile on his face. Alastor hearing this gave him a thought, that voice, the one that called to him before he hit the wall. Was that Charlie? 

Alastors thought was interrupted by the two girls speaking. Charlie: "Don't worry, Vaggie, I'm fine, I just went to find Alastor, to see if he was alright". Vaggie looked at Alastor, he smiled at her with a bit of cockiness shining through. 

Vaggie: "You look fine to me". Charlie grabbed her shoulder so she could look at her. Charlie: "Vaggie?". Vaggie looked to her friend, her sincere smile looked to her saying, "it was fine". 

With that relief she stepped away. Tia came forward as well. Tia: "Hey Alastor, you ok?". Alastor turned to his new friend. Alastor: "Everything went fine my dear, I hope you are well".

Tia: "Oh I'm fine, just a bit shaky from the run, anyway uh, the fight, did you win?". Alastor: "Hmm, no, but I didn't lose either". Angel and Tia looked surprised. Angel dust: "It was a draw?". Charlie chuckled a little and looked to Alastor with a humoured smile. 

Charlie: "It's always a draw". Everyone looked at the two suspiciously, like they missed something. Angel dust: "Heh, didn't think you'd lose smiles, guess I was wrong about you". Alastor looked to Angel with a glare. Alastor: "And what do you mean by that Angel?".

Charlie jumped in between them, holding her hands up. Charlie: "Alright no fighting you two, now's not the time". Both of them relaxed, Angel going back to his relaxed nature with a wide grin on his face. 

Alastor looked to Charlie, they both chuckled. The day continued, the news still going on and on about the battle between Vox and Alastor. While everyone went with about their business. 

As night approached, the hotel closed at 9pm as usual. Alastor walked himself home while everyone went back to their rooms. Charlie, however, couldn't sleep, she was too excited and active. 

She went to her books she'd gotten from Alastor. Her mind still wondered on how he got them but she'd find that out another day. Things have already been hectic as it is. 

As she flipped through the pages, each page got her more and more interested each time till finally she finished the book. She looked to her clock. It read 11:30pm, she had been reading for 2 and a half hours now. 

As she closed the book she saw something on the back. Charlie: "Book written by Dave Johanson, New Orleans Public library? But that sounds like-". A sudden thud caught Charlie's attention, who could that have been? 

She opened her door and peeked around the corner. Looking left and right, she couldn't see anyone. Charlie: "Vaggie? Angel? Tia?". 

She called out but no one answered, her insides told her to not continue and go back in her room which she did. As she closed her door, however, a shadow moved lurking in the dark. 

When morning came, Vaggie made her way down stairs, she let out a big yawn and a huge stretch, just to let it all out. When she made it the lounge, she walked to the door to unlock it, the second she did, it swung open. Whoever else could it be but the radio demon, his smile as wide as ever. 

Alastor looked around, seemingly looking for someone. Vaggie blinked at his obvious concern, not surprised but annoyed with his presence. Vaggie: "If you're looking for Charlie, she's taking her time this morning, probably tired from yesterday so I let her sleep in". 

Alastor: "Sorry dear, I'm just used to seeing Charlies face every morning instead of well.. Yours". Vaggie looked back at Alastor, his smile giving off a devious and cheeky feel which she hated. Vaggie: "Well, it's not like I'm used to seeing you either". 

This was how their usual conversations would usually go without Charlie around, just annoyed with each other and their fake tolerance as well mixed in with it. It's gotten worse since the fight they had but at least it's better then them trying to claw each others faces off. 

Niffty hops down stairs, crazily active, like usual. Next was Angel dust, walking down, worn out, with a coffee in his hand. He slumps down on the couch almost drifting off again. Next was husk, who made his way to the bar, it maybe early in the morning but for Husk, anytime is drinking time. 

Grabbing a full bottle of cheap booze, he downed like it his last day dead. However, Charlie never came down yet, she was always the first up and even if she wasn't, she was never the last.

Husk turned on the TV, changing to different channels. Trying to find something at least decent to watch in this early morning. The news channel is where he stopped. 

The news still prattling on about the fight with Vox and Alastor from over a day ago. As everyone was doing there thing, the TV started to fuzz which caught everyone's attention. 

Husk got annoyed and reached to hit the thing. Husk: "Damn piece of sh**". He gave up and went back to his drinking as everyone looked to the TV. The TV came back but this time it was different, it showed a dark room with a few dim lights, not showing much. 

A spotlight suddenly turned on showing a young girl tied up in a chair. She struggled to break free, her muffled voice calling out but no one could understand what she was saying. 

The camera turned to view a demon everyone has seen before, Vox. Vox: "Hey Alastor, if you're watching this then I've got something to tell ya, I've got your little princess here, if you ever want to see her alive, come find me at porn studios then we'll finish what we started". 

Vaggie immediately ran up stairs to Charlies room. She burst in looking around. Vaggie: "CHARLIE!". She was nowhere to be seen. 

She ran back down stairs to the others looking at her in worry and concern. Vaggie spoke in a grumbled voice, she could barely speak or believe what was happening. Vaggie: "She's not there". The reality of it hit Alastor, Charlie had been taken, this was his fault and he had to fix it. 

Vox: "And for all those tuning in, I hope you enjoy our show, we'll be back soon". Alastor disappeared into thin air, most likely heading straight for the studio. But to his dismay, the broadcast wasn't over.

Vox: "Before I go, for all those wondering who this is under this bag, let me give you a little peak". Vox grabbed the top of the bag, pulling it up to reveal the girls face. 

The horror then set in, to everyone's relief, it wasn't Charlie but to everyone's dismay, it was instead, Tia. At that exact moment, Charlie walked in through the front door, holding sheets of paper. 

Vaggie ran straight to her, holding her in her arms. Charlie: "Whoa, Vaggie, what's wrong?". Vaggie held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Vaggie: "Where did you go? I've been worried sick". 

Charlie looked at her friend confused. Charlie: "I just went to the printing shop in town to print more copies of our flyer we made". She held up one of the papers to show the drawing and more, Vaggie and her worked on a while ago. 

Vaggie: "Charlie, we have a huge problem, Tias' been kidnapped". Charlie whole mood dropped, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Vaggie took her to the TV to show it was true. Tia was tied up, her mouth stuff with cloth. 

She struggled in the ropes, trying to break free as Vox continued his talk. Charlie dropped her papers as she stared at the TV in disbelief. Charlie: "What are we gonna do? We have to help her". Vaggie looked to the ground in an unnerved way. 

Vaggie: "Well, Al saw the broadcast and he's gone to go save her". Charlies eyes went wide, Alastor went to save her? It's a good thing but why? Vaggie: "But the thing is, he believes the person kidnapped is you". 

Now this was a shock, he believed it was her? Vaggie: "Alastor left right after Vox said where he was and he didn't reveal Tias' face till he already left, I thought it was you too, I couldn't find you anywhere".

Charlie was touched but concerned. She had hope Alastor could save her, even if he didn't know it was her. If he was determined to save Charlie even if she wasn't kidnapped, maybe it was best if he didn't know. 

Well even if he did, would he still go? They've gotten along a lot right? He would save her if he knew it was her right? Charlie squeezed her hands together, praying to any god above that Tia and Alastor will come out of this alright. Hoping that in the end, her friend will be safe.


	40. Chapter 40

Tia waited breathlessly on that chair, the rope eating at her skin. Her mouth becoming more and more drenched in saliva as her mouth was stuffed with cloth. They came, in the middle of the night. It happened so fast, she couldn't process what was happening till it was too late. Now she sits here, waiting for something to happen. She wished she could open out her wings, she could fly away, back to the hotel. But another hope came, Alastor. They called to him, broadcasted the news across hell. She wasn't sure he'd come but she hoped he will. 

She looked around the room, it was messy, glasses of drinks everywhere. Lights of different colour dimly flashed. There were large cushions and bean bags, and a massive couch right behind her. Two girls layed in the room as well, on some of the bean bags and cushions they slept. No one else was there. Maybe this would be a good time to escape. 

She was able to wriggle one of her hands free, she lengthened a claw from one of her fingers and began cutting at the rope. As she did, the door in front of her suddenly swung open, she stopped at her cutting and retracted her claw. Vox walked in with Valentine behind him. Their smiles were wide with suspense and excitement. With Tia around they thought they'd have the upper hand. 

Vox looked to Tia, unimpressed by how weak and frail she looked. Vox: "You sure this will work Val, this child doesn't look like someone the great "radio" demon would fall for". Tia was surprised by this, they thought Alastor had fallen for her? But why? She barely hanged out with him. Valentine: "You said yourself he was on a date with her at that coffee shop, it was obvious these two have some connection". That's when Tia realised, that lunch date they had, Vox showed up while she was there. 

Valentine: "He even helped her escape before your fight, that ain't like the radio demon, now is it?". Vox couldn't complain if that was the case, Tia felt like she could laugh at this but she was also a bit scared of what could happen. She knew it wasn't true, these guys just misunderstood. He's in love with someone else and Tia just wanted to be his friend. Though she was glad that she was in this situation instead of Charlie. She wouldn't have been ok if Charlie was kidnapped instead. 

However her fear was stemmed by the fact what they'd do to her and if anyone was gonna come save her. Maybe Alastor would? She wasn't sure but she had hope. Both of them walked to the couch that was behind her, sitting down while chatting about things. Strategy, fighting techniques, different ways to defeat him. It wasn't a good position since she couldn't cut the rope with her finger while they were behind her. 

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed her chair and spun her around with it. Vox stood right in her face, staring deep into her eyes with a low growl and a fearsome scowl. He reached his hand to her. She closed her eyes, ready for the worst. But instead he removed the cotton that was in her mouth, allowing her to talk again. Vox: "Girl, what's your name?". He asked in such a hateful and terrifying way but she answered.

Tia: "T-Tia, my names Tia". Her nerves were set in as the two terrifying beings started to interrogate her. Valentine: "Tia darling, we just wanted to ask you a question. It being, could you tell us any weaknesses the radio demon might have?". Tia stayed silent, she didn't know how to answer, she didn't know any of his weaknesses except... Vox: "ANSWER THE QUESTION GIRL, We don't have all day".

She flinched at his loud and terrifying voice. Tia raced through her mind, trying to think of anything that could possibly be something they'll believe, then it hit. Tia: "Me, I'm his weakness, it's why you kidnapped me, right?" she looked at the two with a stunning glare that surprised them both. Valentine: "Humph, your not wrong". Vox sneered a smile, stood up to loom over the girl, his smile sent her glare away into a now terrified look. Vox: "Guess you'll be in the front lines then". He pulled a bag over her head, blocking her view once more. She could only tell she was being moved.

She heard doors open and closing, voices one minute then gone the next, music and more. Then she felt a light and warm breeze, were they outside now? But where outside? She didn't know hell enough to know, all she knew was she was at some porn studio. She was placed down on the ground, footsteps leading away from her. She could hear Vox and Valentine talking once more. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it gave her an opportunity to start cutting again. ???: "Vox, you wanted to see me". A voice, she couldn't see who it was but the voice, it sounded so familiar. Was that, Alastor?


	41. Chapter 41

Alastor raced through the streets and alleyways of hell. Using his shadow abilities to make himself fly through them with ease. Passing, surprising and knocking over people and more. But he didn't care, he needed to get there as fast as possible, maybe then he'll fix his mistake. When he finally made it to the location, he flew up to the top where Vox and Valentino were waiting.

When he made it, the first to catch his eye was the maiden tied to a chair. For sure, it was Charlie, in his mind he cursed himself for his carelessness but his heart burned in hatred towards the two who dared lay their fingers on her. Alastor: "Vox, you wanted to see me". His teeth scraped against each other as he said his vile name. Vox and Valentino turned to the sound of his voice while the girl perked up.

Vox smiled in amusement, he was finally here, the man who humiliated him and has never won a battle against. Well at least he's never won any either. Vox: "Ah, look who finally showed up, ready for a rematch Alastor". He said his name in such a sickly way, the girl shuddered. The two stared each other down, the tension was so thick and strong, you could see the waves of their anger and hatred emit from their bodies.

Valentino took a step back, leaving it all to him as he stood close by their hostage. Vox ran to Alastor at full speed, his hands glowing a bright blue as he readied an attack. When he tried to hit, Alastor jumped over his foe and landed swiftly behind him. Vox turned to slash at him over and over again, each slash becoming faster then the next. Besides a small nick to his right shoulder, Alastor was able to dodge the rest. 

He jumped back again, being cornered at the edge of the building which gave Vox a hideous smile. He slammed his hands to the ground sending energy pulses into it till the ground shattered, half the building was gone to Valentinos dismay but he expected dramatic damages. When the smoke cleared Alastor was nowhere to be seen. Vox decided to claim victory and walked towards his friend.

Suddenly though, Alastor jumped up, towards his foe, landing on top of him and pinning him to the ground. Alastor: "You will regret facing me again, Vox". A whistle was heard that caught Al's attention, Val snarky grin could be seen but he also was leaning behind his hostage, holding her neck up as he held his claw against her throat. The girl whimpered, her body shook, he could see her tears. Shocked by this, his grip loosened and Vox jumped back, hitting Alastor in this face, sending him flying. 

Alastor was disoriented and tried to get up but failed as Vox kicked him in the stomach, so hard, blood started curdling out of his mouth. Vox grabbed his hair lifting it up to face him. Vox: "Those words were mine to say, radio demon". He lifted his hand, extending his claws. Alastor watched in dismay, a sad pathetic face crossed it but his smile was still there. At least, he was still smiling.

In a sudden flash of red and black, mixed with feathers and fur, Alastor dropped to the floor. Vox let him go and he was still alive. Alastor rose up, trying to get to his feet but it was a struggle. ??: "Come on you idiot, get up, I didn't f***ing come here to see your sorry a** die like this". Alastor was surprised to hear his voice, Husk, he knocked Vox away just in time. Alastor got up, he was a bit weak but he wasn't out of the game. 

Alastor: "Husker, I'm surprised to see you". Husk scoffed, he didn't exactly seem thrilled to be there. Husk: "whatever I'm only here cause I was bribed". Husk got ready for a fight, lifting his wings, extending his claws, sharping his teeth and puffing up his fur. Alastor readied himself too. Valentino could see how this could be an unfair fight, two against one, even if Vox was a top demon, he wouldn't win. He decided to let himself join the show after all.

He let go of the girl and walked to Vox, helping him up. Valentino whispered into his ear. Valentino: "Let me give you a hand". A burst of pink light then shone from Valentino which extended to Vox, it was one of his special abilities. A boost he can give to certain people who he trusts, this boost heals the person and allows them to have a boost of energy and power. Vox eyes shot wide open, a satisfied smile crept on his face, this was just what he needed.

This was now turning to a 2 Vs 2 battle which, everyone watching loved. All around the building were flying drones recording everything which was then broadcasted to TVs all across hell. Even everyone at the hotel was watching. The only one who couldn't see what was going on was Tia, the bag on her head blocked her view, she could only listen now.

Vox impatience won him over as he was the first to make a move, both Husk and Alastor dodged as he flew past. They looked to Val as he stood summoning what looked like giant pink hearts, the hearts started charging up, shooting laser like blasts at them. They dodged and dodged and dodged when the blasts stopped, they stopped but the smoke made it harder to see. Not that they needed to see to know where everyone was. 

Tentacles spurt out from the smoke, Alastor showing his terrifying demonic form. He sent the tentacles flying in every direction, he made sure to avoid the girl and Husk, not that it was difficult since Husk just flew above them. The tentacles were able to slash at Valentino's arm but for Vox, he was somehow able to dodge any coming in his direction. Valentino gripped at his arm, the pain being almost unbearable.

A staticed laugh could be heard as the smoke cleared. Alastor stood near the rubble, he walked towards the two, his smile deviant as ever, his eyes bleeding red and his antlers now grown to an extraordinarily huge level. Husk landed behind him, watched him work his terrifying magic. Alastor: "In normal circumstances I would say what a fabulous show this was but...". The statics grew, his symbols bursting from his body, Husks wings extending and the light shining behind made their hearts stop. Alastor: "Taking something that is mine, never amuses me".

His static grew more as he was about to take the final blow. ??: "ALASTOR!". The sound of his name being shouted caught his attention, he looked to the presumed Charlie. Before he could do anymore, Val reached into his pocket and through down a smoke bomb. When it cleared, they both disappeared to Alastors disliking. But he didn't have time, he sighed, relaxing himself. He walked to the girl, his eyes lowered, his smile wavered and his hands behind his back. He reached to remove the bag but as he did, he was surprised over what he saw. 

Tia, finally being able to see, looked to her red friend, shock coming over his face. She smiled to him, she was tired but alright. Alastor however was speechless. Husk: "You left before they revealed her face, you really are a f***ing idiot". Alastor stood in disbelief, he honestly thought it was Charlie, with the bag on, no one else could tell. 

Tia tipped her head in confusion, what was he an idiot about? Before she could ask, a giant blue ball of energy flew to them. Tias' eyes widened, in that second, she broke from the rope and flew past Alastor and Husk. She spread her wings and summoned a ball of dark energy, spreading it into a shield. On impact, the blue blast dispersed and she lowered herself.

When she placed her feet to the ground she looked to Alastor and Husk who stared at her, startled over her amazing act. She smiled sheepishly at the two. Tia: "Hehehe guess he wanted one last shot, heh". Alastor looked to her in a curious way but shook it away and walked to her. Alastor: "What a spectacular show my dear, I didn't realise you had that kind of strength". He smiled to her while holding her side which unnerved her a little. Alastor: "Shall we return to the hotel? You must be exhausted from all of this".

Tia looked to him surprised, she's exhausted? Tia: "What about you? You fought off two of them". Alastor: "Well it's thanks to Husk I did, great job my friend, wouldn't have pulled it off without you, hahaha, reminds me of old times". Husk rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and started walking away. Husk: "Whatever, I'm going back, had enough of this sh** already". With that, he took to the skies as Alastor and Tia watched him go. Alastor: "Hehehe, shall we go then?". Tia nodded in response. The two heading towards the nearest exit, wanting nothing more then to leave this now ruined place.


	42. Chapter 42

Alastor and Tia finally made it back to the hotel. Charlie ran to the door, pulling both of them into a group hug. Charlie: "You guys, I was so worried". Through sniffles and tears, Charlie let her friends go and smiled up to them. Tia: "Aw, Charlie don't cry, we were fine". Tia tried her best to comfort her friend and calm her crying fit. Alastor reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief which he then gave to Charlie to use. She accepted the token and wiped her tears. 

Charlie: "Sorry, I was just so worried, I'm so glad you're ok". She had another huge smile after her tears were gone which made Alastors heart beat, he enjoyed the feeling, the more it happened, the more he felt alive with her. Tia and Charlie continued to walk inside the hotel with Alastor following behind. Their little chat was interrupted by the news. 

Katie Killjoy: "Good afternoon everyone it's Katie Killjoy here". Tom Trench: "And Tom Trench". Katie Killjoy: "What an exciting battle happened today? An epic rematch showdown with Alastor the radio demon and Vox the TV demon". Tom Trench: "Not only that but new players were caught in the mix, such as another top demon Valentino and Husker the cat known to be a friend and past side fighter for the radio demon". Katie Killjoy: "But did you know Tom, that they'd had been fighting not because of the thrill of it or because of the hatred, no but because someone close to Alastor the radio demon was kidnapped?"

Tom Trench: "I definitely didn't Katie, what a surprise it was that Alastor would accept a second fight to free a girl, could this girl be an important friend or a secret lover?". Katie Killjoy: "Such spice. Who knew the radio demon himself would get himself a hook up?". Tom Trench: "And a lucky one at that, I've seen that girl and ooooh boy, any man would fall for her". Katie Killjoy: "Definitely caught me off guard, we'll be discussing this epic fight, it's ending, the secret love and more, after the break". *SNAP*

The TV shut off completely, everyone stood in shocked silence. Tia was slightly blushing but also, incredibly baffled. Angel dust suddenly burst into none stop laughing and wheezing, banging his fist on the table almost falling of his chair. Angel dust: "Holy sh**, that was... That was awesome". He continued his laugh which cut short immediately as Alastor loomed over him, his fury showed through his face and eyes. Angel dust: "Ehehe...ehehe...eeeeh". Alastor: "You are on very thin ice, Angel". Angel looked up at him sweating buckets as his cheeky smile and cocky laugh completely left him. 

Whilst Charlie stared at him with daggers in her eyes, not impressed. Charlie: "Alastor". Alastor shot up, snapping out of his state, staring at the not so impressed princess with a nervous smile. Tia: "Um, so what are we gonna do? I'm really grateful for you saving me Alastor but should we do something about... That?". Breaking the tension with everyone, Tia was wondering if things should be explained. Charlie: "About that, the thing is, Alastor, he, um". Vaggie: "He thought Charlie was kidnapped and thought he was saving her".

Tia was speechless, so that's what Husk meant when he called him an idiot. He left before they revealed her face. It all made sense. Charlie: "Uh, Tia? You ok?". Tia broke out in a fit of laughter and giggles. It was all hilarious how Alastor went to save someone who wasn't in trouble. Tia: "Oh my goodness, hehehehehe, that's amazing". Everyone stared at Tia, all a bit confused over her laughing. They all expected her to be upset about it but they were definitely wrong. Charlie: "Um, Tia? You seem pretty ok with this". Tia tried to calm herself and her giggle fit but some did break through. 

Tia: "Oh, don't worry about it, I don't mind, it makes sense after all and anyway, I'm glad it wasn't you, I'm also glad that in the end, it turned out fine". She gave everyone a grateful smile, genuinely happy that, everything turned out ok. Everyone relaxed themselves and some smiled back. Charlie looked outside to see the night was approaching and it was time for closing. The day had gone by pretty fast even though so much happened in that one day. Everyone headed to their living quarters, saying their goodnights and disappearing into their little homes. 

Alastor was about to leave till a *Ahem* caught his attention. Charlie stood behind him, she looked to him shyly. Charlie: "Um Al, I just wanted to say, thanks for saving Tia, it means a lot even though you didn't know it was her and thought it was me but still, thanks". Alastor stared softly at her, he turned to her fully looking into her eyes. Alastor: "It is alright my dear, I did not mind it though I am also glad, that you weren't apart of it". As he said that last bit, he reached to stroke her hair with his claws, shifting part of it behind her ear. She blushed slightly at the sensation. He was so gentle, she barely felt it but still, it felt therapeutic to her. 

He moved to her chin, raising it to look at him. He stared at her beautiful face for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He raised himself back up. Alastor: "Goodnight my dear". He flowed his hand to her hair, down it, picking a little up and wouldn't let it go till it fell from his hand as he walked out. When the door closed, Charlie stood there, wide eyes, holding her forehead and a blush plastered on her face. 

She moved her hand to her cheek, then to her hair. Remembering the feeling he had left on her. Without even thinking she smiled and giggled slightly. Noticing what she was doing, she shook her head vigorously, trying her best to remove the warm feeling left in her chest. What was happening? It's almost like she felt like she didn't want him to stop. To keep petting her like a dog. It was weird and it scared her. What was she feeling?

Could she be slowly and surely, falling for him?


End file.
